recuerdos de un amor lejano reecuentro
by Lilika Yanagisawa
Summary: han paso 6 años desde la caza y cambio de cartas, que sentiran s+s al estar tan lejos unos del otro (es un poco melancolica pero bonita al final)
1. Default Chapter

Recuerdos de un amor lejano....reencuentro  
  
Capitulo 1   
Nostálgicos recuerdos...brillantes ojos esmeralda  
Un muchacho alto y de castaños cabellos caminaba cabizbajo por calles con rumbo a su casa, cuando llega lo reciben sus hermanas afectuosamente.  
-Hola hermanito como estas? dijeron Feimei y Fuutie, a la vez   
-hola Syaoran, dijo Shiefa  
si era el esa persona, Li Syaoran, habían pasado 6 años y en esos 6 largos años había cambiado pero no demasiado, era un muchacho muy atractivo, alto, delgado, de castaños cabellos y ojos con una linda tonalidad ámbar, su personalidad seguía siendo seria y callada solo que en estos años se le había añadido una cualidad más... la tristeza y la nostalgia que se notaba en sus ojos. El levanta la vista se queda mirándolas con una triste mirada por una leve sonrisa la cual saben sus hermanas que es totalmente falsa.   
-que pasa hermanito porque tan triste?, dijo esta vez Fanren preocupada por su hermano menor.  
-no...no me pasa nada, hola  
-que tarde llegaste hoy, te estábamos esperando para cenar. La preocupación de las hermanas va en aumento.   
-no tengo hambre, gracias, díganle a mamá que me disculpe me voy a dormir, dijo el subiendo a su habitación en la cual se tira en su cama sin fuerzas para nada.  
Ahhh... "mis queridas hermanas me apena que se preocupen por mi, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer, nada... solo ella puede hacerlo, solo ella con su hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos verdes, como me gustaría verla, no, no solo me gustaría verla también abrazarla, estar con ella para siempre y cumplir aquella promesa que le hice hace tanto años ya...  
"Volveré"  
¿cuándo?  
Cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer   
¿cuánto tiempo?  
¿me esperaras Sakura? ¿no importa cuanto tiempo?  
Si, lo haré, te esperare no importa cuanto tiempo (porque tu eres la persona que amo... Syaoran).  
Si, yo le prometí volver y me prometió esperarme...pero... de verdad lo haría...me esperaría, a veces pienso que ella tal ves ya ni me recuerda y que de seguro esta feliz con otra persona que no la dejo como yo lo hice, si... a veces me torturo con eso, pero luego pienso, pero como decir eso de ella que es tan buena, tan linda, tan simpática y lo que sufrió cuando me fui, porque yo se que fue así, sus brillantes y encantadores ojos me miraban con nostalgia, mientras que sus labios evocaban una gran sonrisa solo para que no me preocupara, pero sus ojos lo decían todo...esos ojos, aquellos hermoso ojos color esmeralda que hacían que me embobara terriblemente y me quedara mirándola por horas olvidándome de lo demás, como me gustaría verlos ahora, como me gustaría verlos...(toma un portarretrato del escritorio y se queda mirando detenidamente la fotografía)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura".. En sus ojos se forma una débil capa de lagrima la cual limpia enseguida refregándose los ojos.  
-no quiero llorar, no debo llorar, me prometí a mi mismo que no lloraría que sería fuerte, lo haría por ella, solo por ella... pero ya han pasado 6 años, 6 largos años y ya no puedo más, tengo ganas de llorar , de irme de acá, de ... (se calla), de que sirve que siga diciendo todo esto, diciéndolo no podré esta con ella, no podré abrasarla, no podré ver su sonrisa ni sus grandes y lindos ojos verdes, no podré, no...(se duerme tras cerrar sus ojos)  
RING, RING...  
El reloj me despertó y me levante bastante desanimado bueno como todos los días últimamente  
me vestí, y me fui al baño rápidamente, a lavarme la cara ya que he estado llorando y no quiero que ni mis hermanas ni mi madre se preocupen más por mi, baje a desayunar fingiendo alegría claro solo para no preocuparlas.  
-Buenos días madre, buenos días hermanas, dije con una leve y falsa sonrisa  
-buenos días hermanito, como amaneciste hoy? Me dijo Feimei con un gesto extraño  
-muy bien, gracias  
-esta seguro , hijo?  
-si porque lo dices madre? Le pregunte, fingiendo no saber lo que me quiere decir  
-Porque noto algo extraño en tus ojos- si mi madre ya lo había notado claro después de todo es mi madre y sabe cuando le estoy mintiendo, porque me conoce y se da cuenta de que mi gesto es totalmente falso aun así trato de forzar otra sonrisa de esa de "aquí no pasa nada", y al hacerla me recuerda a Daidouji ella siempre que yo me sonrojaba por algo dicho o solo por haber mirado a Sakura ella le sonreía así a Sakura solo para despistarla, a ella también quisiera verla para agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi, siendo que era la mejor amiga se Sakura, Daidouji sabia que a mi me gustaba su amiga y guardaba el secreto, y además me ayudaba aconsejándome y...  
-Syaoran te piensas quedar todo el día ahí parado, se te hará tarde para ir al instituto  
Shiefa me saco de mi pensamientos, y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy de pie; me siento rápidamente un poco apenado por la situación y me dispongo a desayunar.  
-que bueno que te levantaste un poco más alegre hermano, porque ayer de veías muy deprimido  
-no Fuutie solo estaba un poco desanimado eso es todo  
-pues yo no diría eso, más bien diría que estabas muy triste, parecía que ibas a llorar en ese mismo momento, no será que tendrías algún problema que te deprimía así... uno amoroso... tal vez ... su comentario me dejo helado, y aunque ella no lo hace con mala intención, no pude evitar que se me llenaran los ojos de lagrimas solo baje la mirada y termine mi desayuno, pero pude ver que Fanren le dio un codazo a Fuutie y esta se calló, supongo que ya lo saben todo o por lo menos tienen una idea y la verdad no me sorprende porque Meiling que es la única que lo sabía nunca ha sido muy discreta que se diga, pero por el momento no me interesa así que saludo a todos y me voy al instituto. De camino allí pienso en lo que mi madre me dijo de verdad tanto se notaba que estaba totalmente deprimido. Y la respuesta a mas corta y convincente seria , "si" ya que mis ojos están nostálgicos y mis labios evocan una triste sonrisa. Llego al instituto y me siento en mi pupitre sin ganas de nada, apoyo los brazos en el y me recuesto, en el pupitre contiguo esta Kiosuke, mi mejor amigo que me mira triste y melancólicamente como si no supiera que hacer para animarme, pero sobre todo, sin saber lo que me pasa. El profesor llega pero no le presto atención, solo miro afuera y por poco me duermo, el profesor se acerca y me pregunta si me siento bien; asiento con la cabeza de la forma mas convincente que puedo pero no es suficiente y le pide a Kiosuke que me acompañe a la enfermería y el obedece, pero al salir del salón pasa de largo y no me lleva a la enfermería sino a los casilleros y nos sentamos en unos bancos que hay allí.  
-¿qué pasa contigo Syaoran?, estas muy triste y deprimido, todos los días, te conozco desde el primer año de la preparatoria, y siempre te he notado esa mirada triste y distraída. me pregunta con preocupación  
-no lo entenderías, y aunque lo hicieras, no puedes ayudarme en nada   
-porque, ¿qué es lo que te deprime tanto?  
-No importa, déjalo...  
-no, no lo voy a dejar, que es lo que te preocupa, tienes algún problema familiar, amoroso...   
con esta ultima palabra bajo la mirada y doy vuelta la cara diciéndole :   
-"te dije que lo dejaras"-, pero el se da cuenta de que tiene razón y sigue hablando  
-con que se trata de amor verdad?, lo suponía y créeme que te entiendo, se lo que es amar a alguien y...   
-si ya se que es triste amar y no ser correspondido, pero peor y mas triste es amar siendo correspondido y no poder estar con esa persona.!!!! Le digo y después bajo la mirada de nuevo.  
-de quien se trata?  
-olvídalo, es mejor así... le digo a mi amigo y me dirijo al baño, al entrar me sostengo fuertemente del lavabo mientas me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que Kiosuke tiene razón, mi mirada era triste y distraída pero que más podría hacer, había sido fuerte y no había soltado una lagrima en toda la secundaria, fingiendo normalidad y al ingresar a la preparatoria ya no aguante más. Bajo la mirada y algunas lagrimas empezaron a caer.  
-te equivocas Syaoran, si importa porque no puedes estar llorando por algo sin importancia, Kiosuke me había seguido y ve lo que me pasa, no le contesto solo me lavo la cara y nos dirigimos al salón ya que las clases están a punto de terminar. Al salir de clases, Kiosuke me dijo que el trabajo que teníamos que hacer para el instituto lo podemos hacer otro día por mi estado de animo, pero este no cambiara así que es mejor que ocupe mi mente con otras cosas, por lo que lo invito a mi casa y el acepta pero me dice que tiene que hacer algo antes por lo que ira más tarde, me despido de el y me dirijo a mi casa cuando llego solo encuentro a mi madre y a Feimei la cual me pide hablar conmigo, yo acepto y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. En ella Feimei me hace una pregunta que me descoloca un poco aunque ella me mira a los ojos dándose cuenta de mi preocupación y situación.   
-Y bien hermano de quien se trata?   
-de que me estas hablando?  
-vamos no te hagas, que te vi muy bien hoy cuando Fuutie te pregunto que si lo que te preocupaba era un problema amoroso casi te pones a llorar y me preguntas de que estoy hablando, ¿crees que soy tonta? Porque no lo soy para nada, me doy cuenta de lo que te pasa, pero lo que no es de quien se trata, así que porque no me lo dices tu?   
-de que sirve que te lo diga, ella esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí y aunque lo supieras no podrías hacer nada... nada, le digo bajando la mirada  
-y porque no, donde vive? Quién es? Por lo menos dime algo.  
yo lanzo un gran suspiro pero luego decidí decirle -es la niña de la foto y vive en Japón, le digo a mi hermana señalando el portarretrato.  
Ella lo mira sin saber que decir pero luego...  
-Pues es una niña muy bonita, y ahora lo debe ser aun más pero...esa vara que sostiene no es...  
-la vara de la estrella que utilizaba ella para sellar y utilizar las cartas Clow, mejor dicho la Sakura cards ... le digo mientras ella me mira con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos parece que se sorprendió mucho en que fuera esa persona la que yo amaba.  
-hermano, ella... no es... la nueva maestra de cartas   
-así es y la razón por la cual me quede en Japón después de que ella se convirtiera en la nueva maestra de cartas y aunque en un principio no lo quería aceptar la razón más importante por la que me quede fue por ella, no quería separarme de ella, no quería dejar de ver su sonrisa al igual brillantes ojos verdes, no quería. La voz se me hizo un hilo siento ganas de llorar pero aún me contengo, Feimei me escucha atentamente y se da cuenta de cómo me siento, me abrasa tratando de consolarme y me dice: hermanito no retengas tus lagrimas, por cuanto tiempo lo has hecho, ya no las retengas por favor llora si quieres hacerlo, llora todo lo que quieras, a veces es bueno que dejemos de lado el orgullo y nos desahoguemos a gusto no crees?   
Las lagrimas ya no las puedo retener más y una callo por mi mejilla y luego otra, y otra mas y así poco a poco la vista se nubla de tantas lagrimas, caen abundantemente de mi ojos, y no dejan de caer, se que mi hermana tiene razón, pero aún así no quiero llorar, no quiero, me prometí a mi mismo no llorar, y he roto esa promesa, a mi mismo siento haberme defraudado pero que puedo hacer, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo siquiera contenerme, y siento rabia por ello mucha rabia porque siento como si ella (Sakura) se pusiera peor si me ve en este estado, pero no puedo contenerme y eso es lo que me da tanta rabia y me causa tanto dolor.  
Me aparto de mi hermana al rato ya que ya me he tranquilizado, me seque las lagrimas y le di las gracias por lo que había hecho por mi...  
Continuara............  
  
Notas: bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y aunque les parezca muy melancólico y luego cambiará.  
Para cualquier comentario duda o critica (constructiva por favor) dejenme un review ó escríbanme a mis mail : lilika@universoccs.zzn.com, lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
Sayonara, (Lilika Yanagisawa( 


	2. Un buen amigoy una gran alegria

Recuerdos de un amor lejano....reencuentro  
  
Capitulo 2   
Un buen amigo... y una gran alegría  
  
La puerta sonó y abrió Feimei, era Kiosuke quien acababa de llegar, mi hermana se va, Kiosuke me saluda y se sienta a mi lado para empezar el trabajo.  
-Shaoran estas bien? Me pregunta el un poco extrañado  
-si claro ya empecemos el trabajo quieres?  
-si como digas, "tiene los ojos muy rojos de seguro estuvo llorando de nuevo ojalá confiara mas en mi y me dijera que es lo que le pasa" piensa  
estuvimos largo tiempo trabajando hasta que por fin terminamos, y nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa.  
-oye, Shaoran, no quiero entristecerte ni nada de eso pero me podrías decir quien es la niña de la foto, es ella? Es la persona que extrañas tanto?  
-Si ella es, le digo con la mirada baja  
- ya veo... y...bueno mejor cambiemos de tema creo que soy inoportuno...y...  
-no, no te preocupes esta bien puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, es más me hará mejor hablar con alguien le digo sin levantar la mirada  
-Lo se pero no se si soy el indicado para me cuentes tus asuntos personales  
-Pues yo creo que estas equivocado porque eres mi único verdadero amigo en Hong Kong y si tuviera que contarle algo a alguien sería a ti, pero tienes razón mejor cambiemos de tema, ya que viniste a hacer el trabajo no a escuchar mis problemas   
-No digas eso al contrario me gustaría que confiaras un poco mas en mi y me contaras lo que te pasa, porque sabes? Yo te considero un gran amigo y además si hay algo que he aprendido en mis 18 años de vida es que es muy feo no tener a alguien en quien confiar, siempre tenemos que tener una persona a quien le podamos contar nuestros problemas, nuestras tristezas y alegrías, solo espero que tu lo tengas para que te puedas alegrar un poco.  
-Si lo se, y como te dije antes eres mi único y verdadero mejor amigo, por eso, esa persona que tu dices serias tu  
-Entonces confiaras en mi y me dirás lo que pasa  
-Si, esta bien  
-Entonces cuéntame, por empezar dime que me quisiste decir hoy con eso de que es mas triste amar siendo correspondido y no poder esta con esa persona   
-Me refiero a ella (señalando el portarretrato) ella es la persona que mas quiero en el mundo, mis sentimientos por ella son correspondidos ya que ella siente lo mismo por mi, pero esta tan lejos, ella... ella vive en Japón en Tomoeda para ser mas exacto y este ya es el sexto año que llevo sin verla  
-Hace 6 años que no la vez?  
-Así es y la verdad ya no doy más Kiosuke la extraño tanto, no sabes cuanto me gustaría verla, ver su sonrisa y sus enormes ojos color esmeralda... sabes? ella... ella me sabía decir que mi mirada era muy profunda y penetrante, pero la mirada de ella lo era aun más ya que siempre me paresia perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes los cuales siempre me miraban con dulzura todas las mañanas en la escuela, éramos compañeros de clases, en la primaria ya que los últimos años de esta los pase en Japón  
-Si algo ya me habías contado en alguna ocasión pero dime para que fuiste allí? Me pregunta Kiosuke con curiosidad  
-Como sabes soy un hechicero de la dinastía Li y fui a Japón a buscar las cartas Clow, unas cartas mágicas creadas por un hechicero muy poderoso del cual yo desciendo, pero...cuan fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que una niña de mi edad se había convertido en la Card captor elegida para reunir las cartas Clow, que indignación sentía el ver como una niña de 10 años que casi no sabía de magia junto a un peluche volador quien decía ser Kerberos la bestia sagrada que mantiene el sello de las cartas, y una amiga muy rara que la filmaba y la seguía a todas partes, además de confeccionarle la extraña ropa que usaba que en cada ocasión era diferente, y ahora que lo pienso es irónicamente gracioso, pensar que pase de odiarla a amarla quien lo diría  
-Lo suponía, ahí fue donde la conociste, esa niña es ella- me dijo Kiosuke muy seguro- y en verdad es extraña la ropa que lleva tienes razón en eso, y por cierto es una muchacha bonita, tiene lindos ojos, parece muy alegre   
-Y lo es , le respondo muy seguro  
-Otra curiosidad que tengo, cual es su nombre?  
-Su nombre?... su nombre es...es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto  
-Lindo nombre, pero en cuanto su significado no es el de una flor  
-Si, así es su nombre significa flor de cerezo   
-Ya veo...   
Alguien golpea la puerta y lo hago pasar es Feimei quien me trae una carta me dijo que es de una tal Tomoyo Daidouji, y la verdad me extraño ¿porque Daidouji me escribiría a mi?, me estremezco al pensar que tal ves le haya pasado algo a Sakura y me quedo en silencio con la carta en las manos...  
-que pasa hermano porque no la lees y a propósito quien es esa tal Tomoyo?  
-Me doy cuenta de que me esta hablando Feimei y le respondo: Daidouji es la mejor amiga de Sakura, la chica de Japón   
-Ah bueno, y dime hermanito puedo quedarme contigo hasta que leas la carta?, por favor o acaso es algo muy privado?, me pregunta Feimei  
-Yo lance un gran suspiro de resignación, porque aunque si es algo personal ella me ayudo mucho hace unos momento por lo que le respondo: si esta bien  
-Gracias!!!, me dice mientras me abrasa y casi me asfixia con su abraso por al momento por suerte me suelta  
-Bueno yo me tengo que ir porque es muy tarde y ya terminamos el trabajo te veo mañana, me dice Kiosuke poniéndose de pie  
-Si claro hasta mañana  
-Adiós, le dijo Feimei y se sentó a mi lado diciéndome: vamos hermanito que esperas abre la carta  
-Así tienes razón, le contesto abro la carta y la empiezo a leer en voz alta, esta dice:  
  
  
  
  
Estimado Li:  
  
hola!! Como estas? Espero que te acuerdes de mi, tu amiga Tomoyo, cuanto años han pasado, hace 6 años que no sabemos nada de ti por aquí, ¿por qué no haces un tiempo y nos escribes? no alegraría mucho saber de ti y sobre todo alguien se pondría muy feliz si le escribieras aunque sea solo una vez ¿sabes de quien hablo verdad? Es una persona que conozco y que tu quieres mucho, porque aún la quieres verdad? , quiero pensar que aún la quieres, que la extrañas, y que te gustaría verla, porque mi mejor amiga te recuerda con mucho cariño y te quiere muchísimo, no sabes cuanto te extraña, no hubo momento en estos seis años que no estuviera pensando en ti, y siempre que he tratado de distraerla porque la veía desanimada ella me dice: ---perdóname Tomoyo, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, pero aunque por un momento me distraiga y Shaoran no este en mi mente jamás se ira de mi corazón, porque lo quiero demasiado y lo extraño demasiado---con eso te darás cuenta de cuanto te quiere y extraña y aunque ha estado muy deprimida todos estos años se podido reponer y ahora se la puede ver visiblemente alegre por lo que te mande una fotografía actual de Sakura, para que veas como ha cambiado.  
Por cierto! Como esta Meiling espero que bien, Mándale saludos y un beso enorme departe de todos sus amigo de Tomoeda, si?   
Bueno eso es todo lo que te quería decir, espero que te encuentres bien y que mi carta te halla alegrado. Piénsalo y escríbeme si aun la quieres porque ¡¡¡quiero saber como se encuentra el amor de la vida de mi mejor y más linda amiga Sakura!!! Saludos y mucha suerte,   
Tomoyo Daidouji (   
  
Shaoran tomo la foto y se quedo con la boca abierta, simplemente no podía creer que esa fuera Sakura ya que en la foto se la veía muy hermosa, alta y delgada, con el cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos aun tenían ese brillo que tanto le gustaba, la ropa que llevaba puesta paresia ser el uniforme de verano de la preparatoria; llevaba una camisa marinera blanca con los bordes rojos y falda corta y blanca, también bordeada de rojo medias altas y zapatos negros. Llevaba el portafolio en las manos y sus labios evocaban una gran sonrisa la cual le hizo recordar sus tiempos en Japón. De repente algunas lagrimas brotaron de ojos de Shaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-que pasa hermano porque lloras, acaso no te dio gusto? que linda chica se ve en la foto no puedo creer que ella sea la misma de la foto que me mostraste, que cambiada esta, se nota que los años no le han pasado en vano, no crees?  
-eh...ah...si, si me dio gusto Feimei, solo me quede pensando, le dije con una sonrisa, la primera en años que no era fingida, era real, realmente estaba sonriendo, porque ya no tenía ganas de llorar por lo menos no en ese momento solo de sonreír, pero mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos una ves más...  
-Shaoran, deja de soñar despierto ponte a responder esa carta quieres  
-ah.. si pero que le digo?...   
-como que le dices le contestas todo lo que te pregunto y contó   
-no me refiero a Daidouji sino a Sakura, a ella que le digo...  
  
Continuara............  
  
  
Notas: bueno como les dije antes la melancolía duraría un poco ya esta tomando otro camino no creen. Bueno escribanme por favor para saber si les gusta si?  
  
  
sayonara, (Lilika Yanagisawa( 


	3. Una carta resividauna sonrisa por una no...

Recuerdos de un amor lejano....reencuentro  
  
Capitulo 3  
Una carta recibida....un sonrisa por un noticia   
  
  
Residencia Daidouji, Japón...domingo 9:30 a.m  
-señorita Tomoyo le llego una carta, dijo la mucama  
-gracias, me harías el favor de dejarla en mi habitación, la leeré cuando termine de desayunar   
-como diga, con permiso (se retira)  
-Tomoyo...hija ya me voy al trabajo nos vemos más tarde  
-acaso hoy también tienes que trabajar, mamá pero si es domingo  
-es que tengo una junta de trabajo solo espero que no se prolongue demasiado y para la tarde, pueda estar aquí, adiós...  
-adiós mamá, que tengas buen día  
-gracias hija...  
-bueno será mejor vaya a leer esa carta, quien me la habrá mandado....y si fue Eriol (se sonroja un poco)... o si es Li... bueno sea quien sea será mejor que suba a leerla  
en la habitación de Tomoyo....   
-haber la carta dice que viene de... Hong Kong... es de Li (lo abre apresuradamente) a ver que dice:  
Estimada Daidouji:  
Ante todo te saludo, y te contesto, si te recuerdo, como no recordar a Tomoyo Daidouji la excéntrica y amable mejor amiga del amor de mi vida, porque aunque en tu carta dudabas un poco de que aun quisiera Sakura, debo decirte que no he dejado ni un momento de pensar en ella, la quiero muchísimo y este ultimo año a sido fatal para mi, porque ya no aguanto mas, quiero irme de mi país y si pudiera me tomaría el primer vuelo hacía Japón, pero desgraciadamente mi obligaciones me tienen atado aquí, es lo que mas tristeza me da. Gracias por la foto que me enviaste, me encanta, Sakura esta divina, es verdad muy bella, ha cambiado bastante pero una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella no ha cambiado tanto y es el brillo tan hermoso que tienen sus ojos.  
En cuando a Meiling te cuento que ella esta muy bien, pero no vive en esta ciudad, sino en una cercana debido al trabajo de su padre, aunque la llame por teléfono para contarle y ella me dijo que también le manda saludos y que te escribirá a ti y los demás.  
Bueno supongo que estarás conforme con esta respuesta y no te preocupes por Sakura, porque al mismo tiempo que recibiste esta carta ella recibe otra, una que escribí especialmente para ella.  
Sin mas, saludos   
Li Shaoran [   
-ah que alegría, me contesto muy pronto, dijo que no preocupara por ella pero hoy iba a venir aquí, sería mejor que estuviera sola y tranquila para leer la dichosa carta que él menciona.  
Toc, toc  
-pase, dijo Tomoyo  
-señorita Tomoyo tiene una llamada  
-de quien?  
-de la señorita Kinomoto   
-a si dame...hola, Sakura?............bueno no importa será otro día......bueno, no tengo problema, claro dile que venga.....si, hasta luego Sakura, no vemos...(cuelga)  
-bueno, esto fue inesperado por bueno si Sakura se queda en su casa y Kero viene para acá cuando llegue esa carta la podrá leer tranquilamente....  
Continuara............  
  
Notas: un poco corto no? Comparado con los otros claro, bueno espero que les halla gustado y para lo quieran escríbanme a Lilikayangisawa@latinmail.com   
  
Sayonara, (Lilika Yanagisawa( 


	4. lagrimastan solo lagrimas de felicidad

Recuerdos de un amor lejano....reencuentro  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Lagrimas...tan solo lagrimas de felicidad  
  
Residencia Kinomoto 10:30 a.m  
  
Kero hacía ya un rato que se había ido a lo de Tomoyo, y tanto su padre como su hermano Touya se habían ido, pues tenían cosas que hacer, Sakura no le gustaba mucho quedarse sola, porque cuando eso sucedía, ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, en sus tristes pensamientos, y como siempre hablaba consigo misma, mientras su mente volaba hacía un país no muy lejano, hacía una cuidad llamada Hong Kong y para ser más precisos hacía un muchacho que vivía allí  
-Syaoran... mi querido Syaoran como estarás? Aún te acordaras de mí, me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti o te has olvidado de mí, porque no me llamas?, porque no me escribes? Es que acaso ya no me quieres? - una lagrima cayó deslizándose por su mejilla- maldición! Otra vez estoy llorando, ya había podido superar eso, estaba de nuevo feliz, alegre y siempre me encuentro rodeada de personas que me quieren y se preocupan por mí, porque otra vez tengo que estar llorando, porque?...  
A quien trato de engañar si nadie sabe más que yo porque estoy así... es por Syaoran, todo es por él y de seguro se preguntaran porque él, se preguntaran y yo misma me pregunto porque sufrir por alguien que no veo hace 6 años, pero mi respuesta a tal pregunta es porque lo quiero demasiado, demasiado y mi felicidad y alegría nunca serán completas, hasta que no vuelva conmigo, solo espero que ese día llegue pronto, porque....el timbre sonó y salí de mis pensamientos me pregunto quien será? Baje las escaleras y atendí la puerta era el cartero, me dio una carta que dijo que era para "Sakura Kinomoto" "para mi" me digo a mi misma quien será el que me escribe? Bueno pronto lo sabré, en fin voy a la cocina y me preparo una taza de té y la acomodo en una bandeja junto a unas galletitas y la dichosa carta que no sé todavía ni quien me la envía, subo dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y me siento para tomar el té y leer mi carta y casi volteo todo de la sorpresa al leer el remitente de esta, gruesas y torrentes lagrimas empezaron a fluir de ojos, me había quedado atónita, no podía reaccionar, era el, el me había escrito...  
-dice Li Syaoran, Syaoran me escribió después de 6 años, sabré de el, solo espero que no sean malas noticias, bueno supongo que solo me enterare cuando la abra, a ver que dice:  
  
  
Querida Sakura:   
  
" Bueno realmente no sé que decirte, porque estoy realmente avergonzado, avergonzado por no haberme comunicado contigo en tanto tiempo, pero es que mi timidez siempre será mi maldito problema, te preguntaras que tiene que ver esto? Pues que me daba pena llamarte, si me daba vergüenza y ni yo sé porque, tantas veces hemos charlado, tantas veces hemos hablado por teléfono, hasta me anime a decirte que tú me gustabas, te acuerdas de eso? No lo sé pero tantas locas ideas se me han cruzado por la cabeza, como pensar que ya te has olvidado de mí y tal vez tengas ya a alguien a quien querer ó que me odias por no haberme comunicado ni haber cumplido esa promesa ó que te has enojado por lo mismo, porque se que lo que hice es imperdonable solo espero que por lo menos no me odies y que al menos me recuerdes.  
Yo tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantos sentimientos retenidos por los que me pregunto cada día porque demonios me calle!, porque no te dije todo lo que sentía, aunque tal vez ya lo sabías ó tal vez no en verdad no lo sé, lo único que se es que yo estoy en Hong Kong y tú en Japón, y que cada día es un infierno para mí, quiero verte, ya no aguanto más aquí tengo de llorar, de llorar todo el día, si en verdad es así y no te culpo si te sorprende lo que te digo, el frío y extraño joven chino esta diciendo esto, pero no creas que sigo siendo así, porque tu haces que toda mi seriedad y ni calma se vayan al diablo y solo quiera sonreír y abrasarte lo más que pueda...sonreír eso es algo que ya no suele verse en mi, no desde que abandone Japón.  
Bueno cambiemos un poco de tema, quiero que me cuentes sobre ti, quiero saber como estas, que has estado haciendo y todo lo relacionado contigo. te cuento un secreto? Sabes, Daidouji me mando una foto tuya que es de hace unos meses, y me has dejado impresionado, impresionado con tu belleza y de lo cambiada que estas, de lo linda que estas, más bien diría que esta sumamente hermosa como siempre has sido. Eso hace que me ponga re-nervioso y que me muera por ir a verte pero por desgracia los deberes de mi clan aún no los acabo razón por la cual no he podido volver a Japón.  
Bueno creo que aún tengo miles de cosas por decir pero prefiero decírtelo en persona, así que terminare esta carta, esperando tu respuesta, también me gustaría que habláramos por Teléfono así que espero que me llames ya que aún tengo el celular que Daidouji me regalo.  
Me despido de ti mi querida Sakura, un beso grande  
Te quiere mucho Li Syaoran."  
  
Pd: por favor no le diga a Daidouji lo de la foto, porque supuestamente era un secreto sí?   
  
Deje la carta sobre el escritorio y me tire a la cama estoy realmente feliz, después de tanto tiempo tuve noticias de el, me puse muy contenta.  
-por fin supe algo de ti, querido Syaoran y fueron mejores noticias de lo que hubiera imaginado, ya había pensado que me había olvidado, por no es así todo lo contrario él me quiere y me extraña tanto como yo, si ahora que estoy segura de ello, lo llamaré hace tiempo que deseo escuchar su voz y platicar... pero será más tarde tengo que terminar los quehaceres de la casa.  
Bajo y me pongo a limpiar la cocina, luego el comedor y por ultimo pongo la ropa en la lavadora, regreso a la cocina y prepare una galletitas de chocolate, no sé por que me dieron ganas de hacerlas las dejo en horno y me dirijo a tender la ropa pero al salir de la cocina la puerta de calle se abre y mi padre entra por ella  
-buenas tardes hija, veo que estas haciendo los quehaceres, no quieres que ayude?  
-buenas tardes papá, no es necesario ya casi termino espera un momento y tomamos el té juntos quieres?, acabo de preparar unas galletitas de chocolate que ahora están en el horno  
-ah ya veo por eso se siente tan rico aroma, es ese caso iré preparando el té  
-esta bien, gracias  
-de nada Sakura  
luego de tender la ropa y cuando nos encontrábamos tomando el té comiendo la ricas galletitas, llegó mi hermano acompañado por Yukito  
-hola monstruo, hola papá buenas tardes  
-hermano!!!! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así!!!  
-buenas tardes hijo, buenas tardes Yukito como estas?  
-buenas tardes Señor Kinomoto estoy bien gracias, hola Sakura como estas?  
-estoy bien Yukito gracias, quieres tomar té?  
-Sí gracias Sakura  
después de tomar té y conversar con Yukito y pelear con mi hermano subí a mi habitación me tire en mi cama y me dispuse a llamar por teléfono a Syaoran...  
(lo siguiente la llamada telefónica)  
Ring, Ring sonaba un Teléfono en Hong Kong en la habitación de Syaoran, pero por desgracia el muchacho se había ido con Kiosuke para hacer un trabajo en la casa de este ultimo olvidando el Teléfono celular  
-porque no contestará Syaoran? Al cabo de unos minutos el contestador se activo recibiendo la llamada  
-"hola, soy Li Syaoran en este momento no me encuentro así que por favor deja tu mensaje y nº telefónico y me comunicare contigo cuando me sea posible"  
-vaya Syaoran no esta bueno al menos le dejare un mensaje  
(mensaje)  
-"Hola Syaoran habla Sakura hace tiempo que no nos vemos yo diría que demasiado, pero bueno eso no importa solo quiero decirte que recibí tu carta y me dio mucho gusto, pensaba charlar un momento contigo pero, pues será en otro momento y si tienes algún minuto libre llámame sí?  
hasta luego"(fin de mensaje)  
  
-bueno espero que escuche mi mensaje y me llame...   
  
Residencia Li Hong Kong 6:00 p.m  
-gracias Syaoran en verdad agradezco que me hayas ayudado con esa tarea ya sabes que la matemática no es de mi agrado  
-si lo sé y se nota! Dice Li riéndose  
-que es tan gracioso?  
-no es que sea gracioso solo me recordaste a alguien  
-y a quien si se puede saber Syaoran?  
-a ella tampoco le gustaban mucho la matemática  
-de veras? Y por cierto no me has contado nada todavía de esa persona, hiciste lo que me contaste  
-**^ ^** eh...si   
-hola hermanito, hola Kiosuke como estas? Dijo Fanren  
-bien gracias buenas tardes  
-buenas tardes, dijeron Fuutie y Shiefa  
-hola hermanas, y donde esta Feimei? Siempre es la primera en aparecer  
-creo que esta en su habitación, por que? Pregunto Fanren  
-por nada solo preguntaba Fanren  
-mmmm....no sé últimamente están muy sospechoso los dos que se traen entre manos, nos estarán ocultando algo? Dijo Fuutie  
-no que dices! No escondemos nada  
-hola hermanito, hasta que llegas últimamente estas saliendo mucho, dijo Feimei  
-no tanto y además fuimos a hacer un trabajo con Kiosuke  
-lo que digas.... ah! Sabes? Hace como dos horas ó tal ves un poco más sonó bastante tu teléfono celular pero cuando iba a entrar a contestar dejo de sonar, porque no te fijas tal ves te dejaron algún mensaje  
-si claro ahora voy gracias  
-de nada  
-ah... Wei!  
-si joven Syaoran, buenas tardes que desea? Buenas tarde Joven Kiosuke  
-buenas tardes señor Wei  
-Wei podrías subir unos refrescos a mi habitación por favor  
-claro enseguida se lo llevo  
-gracias (suben las escaleras)  
-(al entrar a la habitación) a ver donde esta ese teléfono... ah aquí  
-y dime Syaoran entonces le enviaste la carta a Sakura, cuando fue?   
-los otros días que estuvimos charlando sobre esto mismo luego de que te fuiste le escribí la carta a Daidouji y a Sakura  
-que a esa muchacha también le escribiste? Pregunto Kiosuke  
-si así es ella fue una de las que me animo a escribirle y además siempre fue una gran ayuda para mí cuando estuve en Japón y si no fuera por ella no me hubiera enterado de cómo esta Sakura ahora  
-te entiendo y tienes razón, dijo Kiosuke  
-si verdad....bueno Feimei tiene razón hay un mensaje vamos a ver que dice:  
  
"Hola Syaoran habla Sakura hace tiempo que no nos vemos yo diría que demasiado, pero bueno eso no importa solo quiero decirte que recibí tu carta y me dio mucho gusto, pensaba charlar un momento contigo pero, pues será en otro momento y si tienes algún minuto libre llámame sí?  
hasta luego"  
  
-Oye Syaoran, Syaoran! Me escuchas reacciona, decía Kiosuke agitando su mano delante del rostro de Li  
-eh... que pasa? Me hablabas?  
-claro que quedaste helado, no respondías, que te pasó parece que recibió tu carta más rápido de lo que imaginaba   
-si tal ves...pero será mejor que luego la llame, la verdad me quede atónito no esperaba que llamara así como así  
-y porque no la llamas ahora?  
-prefiero llamarla más tarde ya que aunque aquí son las 6:00 p.m hay diferencia horaria con Japón y allá deben ser apenas las 2:00 ó 3:00 p.m y tal ves no este en su casa o salió con Daidouji por eso prefiero llamarla ya que sé que estará  
-ah... bueno hazlo como quieras, contesto Kiosuke  
toc, toc  
-pase, dijo Syaoran  
Wei entro dejo las bebidas y se va  
-quieres quedarte a cenar Kiosuke? No se como puedes pasar tanto tiempo solo en tu casa tu hermana llega por la noche y tu madre se la pasa viajando  
-una se acostumbra amigo créeme  
-si tienes razón  
1 hora después  
Toc, Toc   
-si? Pase, dijo Li  
-permiso joven Syaoran pero la cena esta lista  
-si ya vamos  
(abajo)  
-ah Syaoran y alguien había dejado un mensaje? Dijo Feimei  
-si, tenías razón después te cuento, dijo Syaoran viendo que sus otras hermanas acercarse  
-bueno bárbaro  
2 horas después de la cena Syaoran y Kiosuke charlaban afuera de la casa en los jardines  
-bueno- dijo Kiosuke levantándose y estirándose- nos vemos mañana adiós y suerte con la llamada  
-**^ ^** si claro, gracias hasta mañana (entra a la casa)  
sube a su habitación y se desviste para ducharse, cuando sale de la ducha se coloca y el pijama y se acuesta con las manos detrás de la cabeza mira el techo  
-ah....no se que hacer, se que tengo que llamarle pero...no puedo me da vergüenza, ay... maldición!  
que hago, que hago! Quiero llamarla y hablar con ella pero, pero....  
1 hora 1/2 ...  
-ay que hago, que hago hace como una hora que estoy así, diablos!   
  
Mientras tanto en Japón...  
Sakura ya estaba acostada y aunque era temprano casi las 8:00 p.m, ella estaba cansada y quiso acostarse y Kero que había llegado hace una hora se había quedado dormido ya...  
-Habrá escuchado mi mensaje, espero que si, donde estaría que su teléfono no contesto, bueno supongo que se lo olvido, no se.....  
Ring, Ring....  
Hola, quien habla?   
-Sakura? Habla Syaoran....   
  
continuara.....  
  
nota: nihao!!! Bueno creo que se esta poniendo bueno, ustedes que opinan? Como siempre les digo quien me quiera escribirme tiene más que dejarme un review o un correo electrónico, saludos   
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	5. Larga conversación recuerdos

Recuerdos de un amor lejano....reencuentro  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5  
Larga conversación... y recuerdos  
  
-Sya..Syaoran?, (había dicho algo temblorosa Sakura)  
-hola como has estado Sakura? (dijo seria y nerviosamente Syaoran)  
-bien, supongo y tu?  
-lo mismo digo, me sorprendió tu llamada no pensé que contestaras tan pronto  
-pues ya no pienses más así, parece que ya no me conocieras acaso crees que no contestaría tu carta yo creo que aunque pasaran 10 años, las personas que conocemos y apreciamos aunque cambien siempre serán las mismas por dentro, no lo crees?  
-si lo se pero... bueno lo que pasa es que yo te escribí esa carta porque...pues lo creí necesario, tenia que decirte como me sentía, pero en realidad no esperaba que me contestaras, creí que me odiabas ó que estabas enojada conmigo y que no querrías saber nada de mi, pero aun así te escribí y bueno...  
-Syaoran yo no podría odiarte, aún así si no volvieras jamás, no te odiaría, jamás podría hacerlo  
-y eso porque?  
-por la simple razón de que eres una persona a la que estimo mucho, y también porque tu siempre has sido muy dulce y amable conmigo, como podría odiarte al contrario te quiero muchísimo  
-***^ ^*** bueno... me quitas un peso de encima, yo también te quiero y te extraño mucho, y aunque ya te lo dije en la carta discúlpame por no haber ido, rompí nuestra promesa y me siento muy mal por ello y...  
-no tienes que disculparte ni sentirte mal, si no la has roto yo aún te espero ó mejor dicho espero que volvamos a vernos , como te lo dije hace ya 6 años esperare el tiempo que sea, y si aún no puedes venir y no nos podemos ver te entiendo, tu eres y tienes una vida muy ocupada e importante, eres el heredero de una dinastía muy importante y poderosa y tienes muchas cosas que hacer, por eso es que en el mensaje que deje te dije que me llamaras solo si tenías un minuto libre para poder charlar.  
-pero que dices, si yo también quería hablar contigo en la carta te lo dije, y en cuanto a mi clan ellos pueden irse al diablo últimamente no tengo ánimos para entrenar, ó realizar cualquier tarea del mi clan, lo único que deseo es regresar a Japón  
-pero hasta que termines tus asuntos pendientes no podrás regresar o me equivoco Syaoran  
-no, no te equivocas Sakura así es y lo se pero no puedo, simplemente no tengo ganas de terminar esos asuntos, la verdad lo único que hago ahora es ir a la preparatoria y luego acostarme en mi cama y quedarme en mi habitación todo el día, tengo un amigo llamado Kiosuke y cuando el viene, salgo pero prefiero quedarme solo en mi habitación  
-como es eso Syaoran, te desconozco no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, tu que eras tan activo te gustaban tanto los deportes y las artes marciales que no puedo creer que me digas eso  
-yo mismo me desconozco Sakura, créeme y aun me gustan los deportes y todo eso, debes en cuando los practico pero ya no tengo ánimos para hacerlo ya no, y ahora cambiemos de tema quieres, que en mi carta te dije que quería saber de ti y aún no me has dicho nada, si no puedo verte al menos cuéntame que has estado haciendo en estos años  
-pues mi vida no ha cambiado mucho, sigo viviendo con mi papá, mi hermano que sigue tan molesto como siempre y Kero por supuesto, voy a la preparatoria Tomoeda con Tomoyo y los demás, aún soy porrista en fin...  
-si te entiendo, y los demás te refieres Yamazaki, Mihara y las otras chicas?  
-exactamente  
-y ellos como están?  
-ellos están bien, Yamazaki sigue siendo tan ó más mentiroso que antes, Chiharu lo vive regañando, Rika tan amable como siempre, Naoko tan fanática del terror como siempre, y Tomoyo sigue filmándome como de costumbre, y bueno aunque los años pasan y nosotros con ellos por dentro seguimos siendo los mismos  
-ya veo, y dime como esta Tsukihiro? Y también supiste algo de Hiragizawa desde que se fue?  
-Yukito esta bien, sigue siendo el mejor amigo de mi hermano y por lo tanto siegue viniendo seguido a casa casualmente hoy estuvo aquí, en cuanto a Eriol se poco pero se que esta bien, y además creo que últimamente hay algo entre el y Tomoyo porque se han vuelto muy buenos amigos y se escriben con algo de frecuencia  
-de verás que bueno me alegro mucho  
-si, justamente Tomoyo me dijo que a ti sería a quien le daría mas gusto ya que así te asegurarías que el no se fijara en mi, porque dice que cuando éramos niños siempre lo mirabas con rencor y te ponías muy celoso cuando Eriol se me acercaba y aunque admito que soy muy distraída muchas veces no sabía el porque de tus reacciones  
-***********^ ^*********** por favor Sakura , dile a Daidouji que no invente yo no era ni soy así, bueno admito que desconfiaba un poco de el , y hacía bien ya que resulto ser Clow, no crees?  
-si tienes razón pero Eriol es solo su reencarnación  
-lo se Sakura, soy su descendiente crees que no se de el  
-no es eso se que en cuanto a magia lo sabes todo, más que yo ya que eres un gran hechicero  
-tu también lo eres Sakura porque me dices eso yo no se todo muchas cosas me enseñaste, me enseñaste como ser más solidario y olvidar un poco mi egoísmo, a ser más amable y lo más importante me enseñaste a amar, y a amarte eso es algo que solo tu me enseñaste, ese sentimiento que yo no tenía, ó tal vez si pero estaba oculto muy dentro de mi ser y que mi soberbia y frialdad no podían ver  
-no eras frío Syaoran, si desconfiado pero se que eras así para protegerte a ti mismo  
-a que te refieres?  
-las personas tienden a ser desconfiadas o rudas solo para defenderse de los demás ó también por miedo a ser lastimadas me entiendes  
-si entiendo lo que quieres decirme y tienes razón, bueno será mejor que cortemos ahora la charla porque mañana tienes clase y no te levantarás si seguimos hablando  
-no te preocupes por eso Syaoran, mañana no tengo clases ya que habrá campeonato de fútbol y también de atletismo. Por lo tanto no tendré clases, el que no se levantará eres tu  
-no yo tampoco tengo clases, es que los profesores viajaran a un congreso   
-pero mira que coincidencia, y entonces que harás, no te perdonaré si te quedas en tu casa, tienes que salir Syaoran ó sino te deprimirás más confía en mi y hazme caso si?  
-claro que te haré caso, en ti confío ciegamente y siempre lo hice, desde que te conocí, bueno más bien desde que empezamos a hacernos amigos y desde que empecé a encariñarme contigo  
-y desde cuando fue eso Syaoran si es que lo puedo saber?  
-desde que atrapamos la carta regreso ó al menos eso pienso   
-si? Y porque no estas seguro  
-porque no recuerdo esas cosas muy bien, la verdad es que mis más lindos recuerdos de Japón fueron cuando convertiste las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ya que pasaron muy lindas cosas en esos años, cosas que no se sí volveré a vivir, y que guardo muy dentro de mi corazón  
-cuanta razón tienes, si es verdad para mi esa fue la mejor etapa de mi vida, nos divertimos mucho juntos en esa época verdad?  
-si mucho, y muchas aventuras pasamos en aquel entonces  
-así es, y también en esa época fue...**^_^** bueno cuando...  
-cuando que Sakura? ,(Syaoran estaba confundido)  
-bueno cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba  
-**^ ^** a sí tienes razón y tu me contestaste antes de que me fuera, sabes? Aún conservo el oso que me regalaste y también la bufanda  
-si? Me alegro, yo...yo también conservo a el oso que tu me diste, (la voz de Sakura empezaba a entre cortarse)   
-Sakura estas bien? Tu voz se escucha algo rara  
-no me pasa nada Syaoran estoy...estoy bien (decía mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas sin saber porque)  
Syaoran escucho sollozos de ella por el teléfono y se preocupo mucho  
-Sakura de verdad estas bien, te escucho sollozar por favor dime la verdad, estas llorando contéstame por favor!  
-no! No estoy llorando (mintió muy a su pesar) Syaoran no te preocupes, de verdad estoy bien  
-estas segura?  
-si lo estoy, por favor Syaoran siempre te preocupas por todo, no tienes por que preocuparte  
-esta bien si tu lo dices lo creeré, ahora si será mejor que cortemos conversación, porque si seguimos hablando va a amanecer   
-si tienes razón (Sakura trataba de fingir alegría para no preocuparlo) bueno entonces hasta luego, un beso hablaremos otro día  
-claro, lo mismo digo te quiero mucho hasta luego  
-yo también adiós  
ambos cortaron el teléfono y Sakura siguió llorando en silencio  
-Syaoran...tanto que anhelaba escuchar tu voz y ahora que he podido hablar contigo me pongo a llorar, soy una tonta, tonta! Espero que me perdones no quise mentirte pero ni yo se porque estoy llorando, y no quise preocuparte...será mejor me duerma le prometí a Tomoyo ir a su casa mañana...(deja el teléfono en el escritorio y se acuesta a dormir)  
Eran las 9:00 a.m cuando Sakura se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, bajo y solo su padre estaba en la cocina  
-buenos días papá  
-buenos días Sakura, dormiste bien?  
-si papá gracias, y mi hermano sigue dormido o ya se fue?  
-hoy se fue temprano a la universidad tenía un examen importante y aunque no tenía clases hasta las 10:00 a.m quiso ir temprano para estudiar tranquilo  
-ya veo, desde que entro a la universidad que se la pasa estudiando y casi no esta en casa(Sakura comenzó a desayunar)  
-así es la carrera de medicina, hija es muy complicada, además Touya también trabaja así que cuando no esta trabajando esta estudiando....por cierto hoy vas a ir a la casa de Tomoyo verdad?  
-si así es como ayer me quede haciendo la limpieza de la casa le dije que hoy iría   
-bueno en ese caso que te vaya bien, yo estaré aquí hasta las 11:00 a.m y luego me iré al trabajo lo más probable es que llegue tarde  
-como llegas siempre digamos  
-si más o menos  
-bueno, que te vaya bien entonces vete con cuidado, yo me iré dentro de un rato (se levanto y salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras)   
llegó a su habitación y dejo una porción de pastel para cuando Kero despertase y se apoyo en la ventana de su habitación a contemplar la mañana, se sonrió a si misma y dijo:  
-me siento feliz, feliz por pude escuchar tu voz, hace 6 años que no te escuchaba, y aunque ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, no has cambiado en nada por lo menos tu voz, sigue siendo tan seria, gentil, y dulce como siempre............mi querido Syaoran, me alegro saber de ti, y me alegro más saber que aun te importo, y cuanto te importo, aun me quieres mucho, eso me pone tan feliz...  
-buenos días Sakura, que hacer ahí no que hoy te ibas a lo de Tomoyo?  
-buenos días Kero, si tienes razón pero esperaba que te despertaras para ir juntos, tu desayuno esta sobre el escritorio  
-gracias Sakurita, me encanta el pastel (se sienta a comerlo)  
momento después...  
-ya terminaste?...metete en la mochila para que nos vayamos  
-si claro vamos  
-ya me voy papá, hasta luego  
-hasta luego hija cuídate, que te diviertas  
-gracias  
llegando a la casa de Tomoyo toco el timbre  
-si? Quien es? Pregunto una se las mucamas de la casa  
-soy Sakura Kinomoto  
-ah señorita Kinomoto, pase, dijo la mucama y abrió la reja  
Sakura paso por el amplio jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de donde salió Tomoyo a recibirla  
-hola Sakura como estas?  
-hola Tomoyo, yo estoy muy bien y tu?  
-también, pero que alegre te vez acaso paso algo bueno  
-si, algo así  
-bueno en ese caso entremos y me cuentas si?  
-claro  
-ah y Kero donde esta?  
-aquí estoy Tomoyo hola!, decía Kero asomándose por la mochila  
-hola Kero, bueno entremos  
  
en la habitación de Tomoyo...  
-y que lo te ha puesto tan alegre Sakura cuéntame, ah pero antes (se levanta y va por su cámara) te filmare en este momento tan especial  
-Tomoyo ^_^U   
-vamos cuéntame  
-bueno si lo que pasa es recibí una carta de Syaoran  
-de verdad! Sakura eso es fantástico!  
-y no solo eso charlamos por teléfono anoche  
-pero que bien, me alegro por ti Sakura y que te contó, como esta el?  
-el esta bien y me dijo que lo perdonara por no haber vuelto , lo que pasa es que todavía no ha terminado su asunto pendientes en Hong Kong   
-bueno que bien, sabes yo recibi noticias de Meiling, esta viviendo en una ciudad cercana a la de Li y pronto nos escribira te manda saludos   
-que bueno la verdad que me olvide de preguntarle a Syaoran sobre ella anoche  
-y no te culpo, con la emocion que tenias de charlar con ni te acordaste de esas cosas  
-^_^U creo que tienes razon  
-bueno pero cuando charlaran nuevamente?  
-no lo se Tomoyo, no quedamos en nada  
-pero Sakura como que no quedaron en nada, en ese caso por que no lo llamas y quedan en llamarse a una hora determinada  
-bueno puede ser pero no quiero molestarlo el debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando conmigo por telefono  
-pero Sakura que cosa puede ser mas importante para el que hablar con la persona que más ama  
-**^_^** no sigas Tomoyo que pena  
-como que no siga si te ves divina cuando te avergüenzas  
-bueno ya me tengo que ir tengo que hacer las compras, nos veremos despues Tomoyo  
-te puedo acompañar, no tengo ganas de quedarme en mi casa  
-claro, vamos  
Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron de la casa de esta ultima para hacer las compras.  
Tomoyo estaba feliz de ver a Sakura tan contenta pero seguia pensando la manera de convenserla de que llamara a Syaoran.  
-"tengo que convenserla de que lo llame, pero como?,bueno ya se me ocurrira algo estoy segura de que la convense,Li la extraña muchisimo y estoy segura de que le encantara volver a hablar con ella"....  
  
continuara.....   
  
  
Nota:Y? lograra Tomoyo convenserla, habra que esperar al proximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Sayonara, Lilika  
  
pd:no les recuerdo mis mail porque creo que ya lo hice demaciadas veces. 


	6. Dudas, temores pero también alegrias

Chapter 6: Dudas y temores.....pero también alegrias  
(by Lilika, added on 22 October 2001 21:34)  
  
  
Hong Kong, residencia Li 4 p.m  
  
-que buen Syaoran me alegro por ti, por fin pudiste hablar con ella, dijo Feimei quien estaba en la habitacion de Syaoran charlando con el- y dime que le dijistes  
-bueno este...le dije que...  
-no no quieres no me lo digas , no me enojare  
-no te lo dire Feimei, estube charlando con ella por una tres horas mas o menos y charlamos sobre cosas del pasado, estubimos recordamos casa así, también le pedi disculpas por no haberme comunicado con ella en tiodo este tiempo como por no haber vuelto a Japon como le había prometido, aunque ella me dijo que no me disculpara y que me entendia perfectamente, en fin...  
-me alegro mucho,me pone muy feliz verte tan contento, y cuando la volveras a llamar?  
-no lo se no había pensado en eso  
-como que no lo habías pensado Syaoran estas en las nubes o que!!! estando tu novia tan lejos deberias pansar en esas cosas  
-**^ ^** Feimei! Sakura no es mi novia  
-como que no si ella te gusta, y tu le gustas a ella que más quieres  
-es que nunca le he dicho nada de eso  
-en este caso no hace falta palabras hermanito, aunque si asi lo deseas puedes llamarle y decirselo  
-decirle que?  
-pues...-dice Feimei mientras se para y le hce una caricia en la cabeza-...si quiere ser tu novia por correspondencia que más hacer estando tal lejos uno del otro piensalo hemanito creo que tengo razon  
Feimei se fue y me quede pensativo, le gustara a Sakura esa idea, bueno espero que si, luego la llamara, ya me tengo que ie a casa de Kiosuke.  
Sali de casa y me fui en mi auto no lo uso con mucha frecuencia pero hoy no tengo ganas de caminar, llego a la cas de mi amigo y como siempre esta el solo, estubimos charlando largo rato, mientras tomabamos un refresco aunque la sugerencia de Feimei todavia ronda mi mente así que le preguntare a Kiosuke  
-oye Kiosuke, podrías responderme una pregunta?  
-claro amigo de que se trata  
-sabes?...-comence yo-...hoy cuando hablaba con mi hemana sobre la conversación que tube con Sakura, Feimei hablo de Sakura como si ella fuera mi novia, yo le respondi que no lo era así o por lo menos que nunca le había preguntado algo asi y ella me dijo que en nuestra relacion no hacían falta palabras pero si quería podia llamar a Sakura y decirle si quería ser mi novia por correspondencia, asi que dime Kiosuke que opinas de esto?  
-de los novios por correspondencia? pues me parece algo muy lindo y perfecto en tu caso ya que siendo como es Sakura...  
-que tiene ella como es a que te refieres? su pregunta me confundio un poco  
-que como es pues es hermosa muy hermosa y perdona si te molesta pero yo creo que todos , incluyendome quisieran tenerla por novia  
-supongo que si, y no te disculpes te entiendo, no me acompañarias al aeropuerto  
-al aeropuerto? para que quieres ir alli  
-pues es que Meilling vendrá de visita y tengo que ir a recogerla -dije mientra subiamos al auto-  
-ya veo, vaya no veo a Meilling de hace tiempo   
-no la verdad que desde que se fue a vivr a otra ciudad no la veo, pero charlo con algo de frecuencia con ella, presisamente hoy temprano charle con ella y le conte sobre lo de Sakura y tambien me dijo que se quedaria unos dias aqui ya que no tiene clases  
-que bueno, a nuestra compañeras de clase les dara gusto verla  
-tienes razon a ella tambien   
-llegamos al aeropuerto y en menos de 15` el avion en el que Meilling iba estaba llegando  
-hola Syaoran, me alefra tanto verte!  
-a mi tambien me da gusto verte Mei todos te extrañabamos mucho  
-yo tambien los extrañaba...hola Kiokuke como estas? cuanto tiempo sin verte  
-estoy muy bien Meilling, y tu?  
-tambien, gracias  
-porque no mejor seguimos charlando camino a casa? les pregunte a ambos  
-si vamos Syaoran  
llegamos a casa y Meilling saludo a todos y nos pusimos a conversar mas tarde Kiosuke se fue y Meilling quiso hablar conmigo asi que fuimos a mi habitacion  
-bueno cuentame sobre Kinomoto y Daidouji Syaoran que es poco lo que me cuentas por telefono  
-es que eso es todo lo que se de ellas que mas quieres que te cuente  
-pues no se por ej como anda tu relacion con Kinomoto que te has hecho el tonto y no me has contado nada  
-*^ ^* y que quieres que te cuente, mi relacion con ella va bien en lo que cabe calro ya no la veo hace 6 años, pero hoy temprano te conte que charle con ella que mas quieres sabes  
-y no se, dime ya son novios?  
-**^ ^** claro que no Mei no le he dicho nada de eso aun  
-ay Syaoran!!! sigues siendo tan lento como cuandio eramos niños cuando aprenderas  
-pero Mei si acabo de hablar con ella despues de seis años de no saber nada de ella como crees que le voy a decir algo asi  
-eso que importa ella te ama, y tu a ella que importa el tiempo  
-bueno si tu lo dices, la verdad Feimei me dijo algo parecido  
-entonces decidelo de una vez porque de lo contrario me enojare contigo entiendes!!  
-esta bien la proxima ves que le escriba se lo dire  
-no mejor dicelo por telefono  
-ah! no Mei que pena, no me atreveria  
-bueno esta bien dicelo por carta mientras se lo digas todo estara bien  
-asi sera te lo prometo...  
  
continuara.......  
  
notas:espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y nos vemos pronto.  
cualquier duda o comentario ya sabe a donde me pueden escribir ó dejenme un review   
  
sayonara, Lilika. 


	7. Novios por correspondencia vaya problem...

Chapter 7: Novios por correspondencia???....vaya problema   
  
Días después...  
Hacía una hora que Meilling se había ido a su habitación –la que ocupa en casa de Syaoran, en su estancia en China- había estado hablando con Syaoran y lo había dejado inquieto no lograba tranquilizarse, y caminaba por toda su habitación.  
-bueno, Mei también esta de acuerdo, y no es que a mi me moleste la idea de pedirle a Sakura ser novios por correspondencia, al contrario me fascina pero también me da un poco de pena, porque estas cosas no se dicen por teléfono o carta se dicen en persona, aunque yo no me anime, pero bueno también tengo que pensar que si nuestro noviazgo será precisamente por correspondencia, implica las cartas y el teléfono.... ahhh no se que hacer.... además se lo tendría que haber dicho hace dos días  
ring.....ring....(teléfono)  
-sí, hola quien habla? Pregunte  
-hola Syaoran!!! Que gusto oírte soy Sakura como estas?  
-hola Sakura!, estoy muy bien, y ahora mejor que puedo hablar contigo, dime a que debo el placer de tu llamada, a mi también me da gusto oírte, más de lo que imaginas, aunque más me gustaría verte eso ni hablar  
-no sigas que me avergüenzas   
-pues te veías muy bonita cuando te sonrojabas y supongo que eso no ha cambiado   
-ya cállate, no sigas o cortare  
-no! Por favor   
-solo era broma, gracias por tus halagos, eres muy dulce  
-pues ya no me asustes, y gracias aunque nunca me habían dicho que lo fuera  
-de verdad???  
-claro, que fuera dulce nunca me habían dicho, por eso te agradezco  
-que extraño, porque lo eres, y especialmente conmigo siempre fuiste muy dulce  
-contigo nadie puede dejar de serlo  
-pero lo tuyo es diferente, porque cuando llegaste a Japón la primera vez eras muy serio y casi no hablabas con nadie, pero cuando nos hicimos buenos amigos, siempre fuiste muy dulce conmigo, siempre te preocupaste y me cuidaste mucho, y por eso siempre te estaré agradecida   
-no, no me agradezcas nada, por supuesto que me preocupaba y te cuidaba porque en ese país en el que pensé que no tenía a nadie más que Wei, me di cuenta que también te tenía a ti, y por eso te cuidaba tanto   
-y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida, pero cambiando de tema, Los otros días cuando charlamos por teléfono también, recuerdo que me dijiste que al otro día no tenías clase, cuéntame que hiciste   
-pues nada fuera de lo común, entrene mi magia, charle con mi hermana, luego fui a casa de Kiosuke, en fin... y tu?   
-pues yo estuve casi todo el día en casa de Tomoyo, pero también fui de compras con ella, volví a casa porque tenia que hacer la cena....  
-ya veo... y como están todos por allá?  
-bien, todos están bien mi hermano y Yukito tan atareados con las cosas de la facultad como siempre al igual que mi papá que es decano de la facultad de Arqueología  
-tu padre siempre me pareció una persona muy interesante, es muy sabio  
-gracias, como te iba contando Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki están muy bien al igual que yo el segundo año de preparatoria tiene sus pro y sus contra ya que hay momentos en los que estamos muy atareados y otros en los que no como ahora por ejemplo que con todo las preparaciones para las maratones y los festivales de gimnasia, no hemos tenido mucha tarea ni nada de eso  
-que bueno, aquí también todos estamos bien, sabes? Meilling llegó anteayer a Hong Kong y se queda unos días luego le diré que te llame para que puedan charlar   
-de veras?, y ahora a donde esta ella?  
-esta descansando su habitación, hoy fue a visitar unas amigas y volvió cansada  
-a bueno que pena, sino charlaba ahora con ella  
-ah, no señorita ahora esta charlando conmigo, y pienso seguirlo haciendo por un buen tiempo, porque es mucho lo que te extraño y como por desgracia no puedo verte al menos déjame oírte   
-como quiera joven, yo también te extraño mucho y quiero verte así que más vale que no encuentres otra chica allá y te olvides de mi  
-como dices esas barbaridades Sakura, jamás te olvidarías, te lo dije cuando éramos niño y te lo repito siempre me gustaste mucho y eso no ha cambiado en nada –dijo muy sonrojado-  
-***^_^*** pues... lo mismo digo, para mi tampoco ha cambiado en nada   
-si este....hay por que abre dicho eso que vergüenza no se que decirle y para lo que la tenía que llamar con lo que acabo de decir no me animo a decírselo pero bueno....-Sakura puedo preguntarte algo?  
-claro que pasa?  
-pues precisamente con respecto a lo que estábamos hablando recién..yo quería preguntarte si....si .......tu bueno......ah no se que decir como odio quedarme sin habla y sobre todo cuando hablo con ella sobre estas cosas  
-Syaoran estas ahí? Syaoran?  
-si lo siento Sakura, lo que quería preguntarte es....es.....  
toc toc (tocan la puerta)  
-espérame un momento Sakura,-baja el teléfono- pase  
-ya es hora de cenar Joven Syaoran, la cena esta servida  
-ah bueno ya voy Wei  
-como diga, con permiso -se retira-   
-si? Sakura? Bueno tendremos que seguir la charla luego si, hasta luego  
-bueno, llámame si? Un beso adiós  
-el beso te lo daré cuando te vea  
-cállate, hasta luego  
-hasta luego. Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a cenar algo enojado porque tuve que cortar mi conversación con Sakura y no le pude preguntar lo que quería pero bueno ya se lo preguntare en otra ocasión, baje y fui a cenar, y como siempre las curiosas de mis hermanas no podían faltar...  
-con quien hablabas Syaoran? Wei nos dijo que charlabas con alguien por teléfono  
-eso no es asunto tuyo  
-no seas tan antipático, y dímelo  
-no soy antipático y no te lo diré mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo y punto  
-si eres antipático  
-que no!  
-bueno ya no peleen   
-si ya basta   
-además ya nos enteraremos  
-eso es lo que creen... porque no se meten en sus asuntos y me dejan en paz, no puedo ni hablar por teléfono que ya me preguntan quien era, que pesadas son! – me levanto por que ya termine de cenar- con permiso buenas noches.  
Subí a mi habitación, me desvestí y me acosté a dormir. Al otro día me levante temprano como todos los días, me duche, desayune y me fui a la preparatoria. Al salir de ella llegue a casa, no había nadie, Wei me dijo que mi madre había ido a hacer unos tramites importantes, y que mis hermanas, -bueno dos de ellas, porque las otras dos de seguro están con sus novios- se fueron junto con Meilling a pasear, así subí a mi habitación, me cambie, y me quede pensando, en lo que había pasado ayer, -en que otra cosa podría pensar- todavía estoy un poco molesto, pero molesto conmigo mismo por no haberle dicho nada, me gustaría llamarla de nuevo porque aunque le prometí a Meilling que se lo diría por carta, me parece un método muy frío de decírselo a Sakura, y a pesar de que se que me moriré de vergüenza a decírselo quiero hacerlo, pero con la hora que es no me animo porque debe estar a mitad de clase, tal vez seria mejor que esperara hasta la hora en que tiene ella el descanso y podría hablar con ella aunque no por mucho pero creo que eso no tiene importancia.....  
  
Preparatoria Seiyo, Tomoeda Japón 12:30 a. m  
  
-bueno alumnos la clase termino pueden salir- dijo el profesor   
-Sakura, Tomoyo almorzamos todos juntos como siempre  
-claro Rika vamos- contestaba Sakura  
ya cuando había llegado a un gran árbol donde Sakura y Tomoyo almorzaban junto con Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki, el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar  
-diga?? Decía Sakura- quien habla?  
-y quien más te puedes llamar a estas horas?  
-ah eras tu espérame un segundo si?  
-claro  
-chicos discúlpenme pero tengo que atender esta llamada nos vemos luego  
-claro Kinomoto pero con quien hablas?  
Sakura no supo que decir solo enrojeció repentinamente, Tomoyo lo noto  
-Yamazaki esas cosas no se preguntan  
-si Takashi que te importa con quien habla Sakura, esas son cosas privadas-decía Chiharu  
Sakura se alejo y se dispuso a conversar y a almorzar  
-Syaoran! Que alegría que me llamaras ya te estaba extrañando  
-y yo ni te cuento, un montón te extraño  
-de verdad?  
-claro Sakura acaso lo dudas?  
-no en realidad no olvídalo  
-como quieras... oye me podrías decir a que chicos les estabas hablando cuando les dijiste que te disculparan  
-ya tenía que estar el celoso, dije chicos porque además de mis amigas estaba Yamazaki  
-no soy celoso lo dije por curiosidad, dijo el tremendamente rojo  
-mmmmm eso no lo se  
-ahhh Sakura que dices basta ***^ ^***  
-bueno esta bien ^_^  
bueno aquí voy tengo que decírselo aunque no se como lo tomara pero bueno no importa, yo tengo que decirle lo que siento   
-oye Sakura no pude hacerte la pregunta de ayer por eso quería decirte que......  
-a si la pregunta cual es?  
-pues la pregunta es.....es.........la pregunta...es no puedo, simplemente no puedo, tengo que decírselo como puede ser que no se lo pueda decir....bueno como quien dice pasara lo que tenga que pasar...  
-Syaoran? Syaoran que pasa? estas ahí?  
-si claro aquí estoy  
-que te pasa estas distraído, y vas a hacerme la pregunta si o no  
-si, si  
-entonces cual es?  
-la pregunta es.....bueno Sakura  
-si....  
-qui...qui....QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA SAKURA!  
-que?????!!!.... ***0 0***  
  
  
continuara.............   
  
NOTAS: bueno espero como siempre que el capitulo les haya gustado y escribanme por favor para saber si les gusta el fic  
  
Sayonara, Lilika. 


	8. Sorpresas sentimeinetos confusos

Chapter 8: Sorpresas......sentimientos confusos  
  
  
  
-que...que dijiste? -Dijo temblorosamente Sakura- escuche lo que creo que escuche **^ ^**   
-creo que si-dijo muy apenado y sonrojado  
-pues....este.....no se que decir....  
-pues di lo que tengas que decir, yo aceptare lo que me digas sea lo que sea  
-si es que......es que yo no se.......  
-Sakura!! –grito una de sus compañeras a lo que ella miró hacia allí- el descanso termino llegaras tarde a clase, vamos  
-ya voy........bueno Syaoran te llamare después ya tengo que ir a Clase  
-pe...pero contéstame lo que te pregunte por favor   
-es que no es algo que te pueda contestar así como así, me tomaste de sorpresa y la verdad... la verdad es que....  
-es que?  
-la verdad es que tengo que tengo que pensarlo   
-pensarlo?  
-si pensarlo, como te dije recién me sorprendiste mucho, y estoy algo confundida  
-acaso no me quieres de esa manera? Dijo con la voz temblorosa, si le decía que no su corazón no lo soportaría, se rompería en pedazos   
-no!!! No es eso si te quiero-le dijo alterada, nerviosa y no por eso sin sonrojarse- nunca conocí persona más dulce y preocupada por los demás que tu, claro que te quiero, pero en verdad estoy confundida quiero pensarlo bien, por favor no malentiendas las cosas, no es que no te quiera, es solo que te pido que me deje pensarlo si? solo eso yo te llamare, te lo juro, bueno adiós te llamaré te lo prometo, un beso enorme y no malinterpretes la cosas por favor si? Adiós  
-esta bien, creeré en ti, esperare tu llamada, adiós  
-gracias adiós   
Sakura se levanto y fue a su salón aunque en todo el resto del día no presto la más mínima atención a la clase, lo único que pasaba por su mente era: -quieres ser mi novia Sakura-  
Ella se sentía angustiada y deprimida, estaba muy confundida y solo las palabras de Tomoyo la volvieron a la realidad  
-Sakura vamos, las clases terminaron hace más de cinco minutos  
-que????  
-que las clases terminaron vamonos a casa  
-a sí vamos Tomoyo  
ambas caminaron en silencio sin pronunciar una palabra, hasta que Tomoyo rompió aquel silencio  
-Sakura que te pasa estas muy callada, te pasa algo?  
-Tomoyo...-dijo ella con notable preocupación en la mirada- hoy estaré sola en mi casa, así que... puedo ir a la tuya  
-claro Sakura vamos, me encantaría que te quedaras en casa, es más me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir, si? Que te parece   
ella solo asintió con la cabeza  
-pero con una condición  
-y cual es?  
-que hables conmigo sobre el motivo de esa cara tan triste amiga  
ella solo miró a Tomoyo para luego sonreírle apenas y asentir nuevamente  
  
en casa de Tomoyo.....  
-y bien cual es el problema?  
-el   
-te refieres a Li?  
-a quien más podría referirme  
-acaso no te ha llamado ni nada, hoy con lo mucho que te ruborizaste, cuando Yamazaki te pregunto con quien hablabas pensé que era el  
-y lo era, charlamos todo el descanso  
-entonces cual es el problema?  
-lo que me pregunto  
-y que te pregunto, Sakura cuéntame de una vez lo que te pasa  
-que me pidió que fue su novia, yo no supe que decirle me sorprendí mucho y estoy confundida, le pedí que me dejara pensarlo, y ahora no se que hacer, no se porque me siento tan mal, Tomoyo que me esta pasando?  
-tu misma lo dijiste estas confundida, más bien el confuso es tu corazón, que no supo que decir porque tal vez tubo miedo, porque si te tranquilizas y lo piensas detenidamente sabes la verdad  
-la...verdad?  
-si la verdad...la verdad es que lo amas y el a ti pero tu duda es porque el vive allá y tu aquí y tienes miedo de amarlo en tales condiciones  
-miedo?  
Si miedo de que te enamores demasiado de el, y no poder estar con el nunca, por los 6 años que estuvieron sin siquiera llamarse ó escribirse una sola vez  
-Tomoyo-solo murmuro Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
-Sakura no tengas miedo de decirme la verdad, yo soy tu amiga y te aseguro que podré ayudarte  
-Tomoyo, no se si tengo miedo o no de enamorarme más de el porque de hecho no creo poder amarlo más de lo ya lo amo, lo que si te puedo decir es que se fue veo todos lo días iguales, los 365 días del año son lo mismo, días comunes y corrientes, aburridos, rutinarios y sin sentido  
-Sakura, eso no es cierto tienes que animarte, ay muchas ocasiones muy lindas como cumpleaños, navidades y demás cosas, no digas que todos los día son iguales porque no es así  
-para mi si lo es Tomoyo todo me da igual, y aunque este año me he "animado"como tu dices no es lo mismo, ó mejor dicho no soy la misma  
-la personas cambian Sakura nunca somos siempre los mismo  
-interiormente si lo somos Tomoyo, porque yo siempre me caracterice por ser soñadora, distraída e inocente como así tu eres creativa, entusiasta y amable, pero yo ahora me he convertido en una persona, fría, amarga y falsa  
-Sakura, que locuras dices, nunca serás así que diría Li de esto   
-si Syaoran estuviera aquí no estaría diciendo esto –la voz de Sakura sonaba entrecortada ya no quería seguir hablando le dolía demasiado y las lagrimas le caían sin que pudiera ya retenerlas   
-Sakura, ya no llores se que te duele mucho, pero piensa que lo que te dijo Li es muy lindo, y estoy segura nada te gustaría más que eso no crees, además que creo que lo que te pidió el fue que fueran novios si...pero novios por correspondencia  
-por correspondencia? Dijo frenando sus lagrimas en seco  
-claro no entiendes lo que te digo, eso es muy romántico  
-Tomoyo! –dijo ella toda sonrojada  
-claro Sakura –dijo muy emocionada- claro que es muy romántico por así se escribirán, hablaran por teléfono es muy lindo recibir correspondencia de ese tipo, vamos Sakura tienes que contestarle a Li y decirle cuanto lo amas y deseas ser su novia  
-eso es muy vergonzoso Tomoyo como lo voy a decir así de simple  
-porque es así de simple  
-es que.....que....  
-es que, Sakura?  
en eso golpean la puerta y la madre de Tomoyo entra rápidamente emocionada por que Sakura esta ahí  
-Sakura te quedaras a cenar verdad?  
-pues...pues  
-si Sakura se va a quedar a dormir también, mamá  
-con permiso voy al baño (se retira Sakura)  
-Tomoyo le pasa algo a Sakura?  
-no mamá no le pasa nada  
-ah bueno, es que la noté un poco rara  
-no le pasa nada esta bien  
Sakura sale del baño charla con Tomoyo y Sonomi y luego cenan y se va a dormir, ambas dormian en la misma habitación pero en camas separadas  
-me pregunto si Tomoyo tendrá razón -pensaba Sakura-tal vez si pero es no se......pno se porque me siento tan confundida, se cuanto quiero a Syaoran y cuanto quiero estar con el pero no entiendo porque me quede sin habla en ese momento, espero que no se haya enojado conmigo......el siempre fue tan bueno y dulce conmigo que creo que se merece una respuesta, pero como se lo digo no puedo llamarlo por teléfono porque me quedaría sin habla como me paso hoy, creo que tendre que escribirle aunque sea un modo frio de decircelo, tal vez podría....si ya se como decircelo, estoy segura de que le gustara a el que le conteste de esa manera, mañana le lo dire a Tomoyo, pero ahora a dormir cerro sus ojos y se durmió.  
A la mañana siguiente......  
  
  
notas: Konnichi wa aquí estoy con el 8vo capitulo ya no falta mucho para termine este fics se los aseguro, por que les pido que no se pierdan el final.  
Saludos a todos y gracias por dedicar un rato de su tiempo para leer este fic  
Sayonara Lilika  
  
  
pd: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com, lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com ó dejenme un review si les paerecemás sensillo 


	9. Pstales hacia Hong Kong extraña respues...

Recuerdo de un amor lejano.......reencuentro  
  
  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
Postales hacia Hong Kong......extraña respuesta  
  
Japón residencia Daidouji 6:30 a.m   
  
-para que quisiste que nos levantáramos tan temprano Sakura?  
-porque quería tener tiempo para buscar una foto  
-una foto? Cada vez te entiendo menos haber si me explicar para que quieres una foto?  
-eso te lo diré después, ahora quería pedirte que cuando terminemos de desayunar miráramos las fotos que me has tomado, quiero alguna de las ultimas que me has tomado, bah...quiero decir que sea de este año puede ser del este verano ó alguna así  
-ah bueno y también tengo de más adelante hasta tengo algunas de ahora del mes de noviembre  
-también podría ser, luego las buscaremos  
-si, pero con la condición de que me digas para que las quieres  
-esta bien, te lo diré en cuanto estemos en tu habitación...  
  
días después en la residencia Li de Hong Kong, 6:00 p.m  
  
Syaoran estaba con Kiosuke y otros tres chicos hacían una trabajo grupal en casa de Syaoran en la habitación de este  
-oye Syaoran, siendo tan grande tu casa porque siempre estas en tu habitación  
-ya te lo he dijo Kiosuke que tanto este lugar como el lago que esta en el jardín son los únicos lugares donde no me molestan  
-y quien te molesta?  
-acaso bromeas amigo... pues mis hermanas quienes van a ser, tu no vives aquí así que no puedes saber que tan pesadas pueden ser  
-pues yo no se si sean pesadas o no-dijo otro de los muchachos que estaba ahí- pero que son encantadoras eso si lastima que sean bastante mayores que nosotros  
-cállate, Souyiro no digas estupideces que de eso no estaba hablando, además todas ya están comprometidas y Fuutie ya tiene fecha para su boda  
-así Syaoran y me imagino que estoy invitado, no?  
-claro Kiosuke, sabes que siempre estas invitado  
toc, toc, toc, toc   
-pase  
-joven Syaoran ha llegado una carta para usted  
-a bueno damela, la leeré luego   
-como usted diga compermiso, me retiro (se va)  
-vaya si que te envidio Li, tienes tantos sirvientes que hacen todo por ti  
-supongo que si, aunque a veces es un poco molesto yang  
-molesto? -replica chien el tercer muchacho - como va a ser molesto que hagan todo por ti, no tienes que limpiar tu habitación, ni hacer la comida, lavar los platos, no tienes que hacer nada, porque tienen sirvientes que lavan, planchan, cocinan, abren la puerta, vives en un paraíso Li a quien no le gustaría vivir aquí  
-pues a mi a veces me gustaría ser un poco más normal en Japón lo era...-suspira de tristeza-  
-ay Syaoran no empieces ahora de nuevo a suspirar por tu flor de cerezo  
el joven Li se sonrojo demasiado y miró a su amigo algo enojado y avergonzado  
-Kiosuke ya cállate quieres, antes de que empiece yo a difamar interesantes cosas tuyas  
-espera no te enojes solo era una broma!!  
-si claro ahora que te asustaste me dices eso  
-y como quieres que no me asuste, si sabes más cosas de mi que mi familia  
-pues para algunas personas sería muy interesante  
-no bromees así amigo que me asustas  
-esta bien, no diré nada, como crees no soy ningún chismoso ni nada de eso...y ahora mejor terminemos de una vez con este trabajo  
-si Li tiene razón que se esta haciendo de noche-dijo Souyiro  
30 minutos después....  
-bueno nos vemos mañana Syaoran   
-si hasta mañana Li, agradesele a tu mayordomo la comida estuvo riquísimo  
-si tiene razón, hasta mañana  
-hasta mañana, se lo diré a Wei en cuanto lo vea  
Syaoran sube a su habitación y toma la carta el sol casi se ocultaba así que la iría a leer al lago del jardín donde había un hermoso cerezo y una hamaca amplia  
Al leer de camino al lugar el remitente del sobre su corazón le latió fuertísimo , sonrió en una mescla de dulzura y emoción y corrió hacia el lugar se recosto en la hamaca y se dispuso a leer la carta.  
Cuando la abrió solo había dos fotos  
-que extraño no hay nada más, pense que Sakura me escribiría algo-dijo con un dejo de tristeza-  
pero luego noto que en ambas fotos tenían algo escrito   
-haber que dice...  
la primera foto era de Sakura en traje de baño-para ser exacta llevaba puesta una bikini- rosa y blanco con la playa de fondo de ese lado decía:  
-para Syaoran con amor Sakura  
y del otro lado decía:  
-si, claro que quiero  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a Syaoran le extraño esa frase pero luego tomó la otra foto que era totalmente opuesta a la otra ya que en esta se notaba que ya era invierno Sakura vestía una camisa blanca una falda azul claro, también un sweater y bufanda y guantes con un blanco fondo esta de ese lado decía:  
-con cariño Sakura, 2 de noviembre  
Syaoran pensó que esa foto se seguro era más nueva ya que estaban a 15 de Noviembre  
La dio vuelta para saber que decia y leyo:  
-Llamame tu si?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
se quedo más confundido que antes no entendía lo que le quiso decir Sakura con esas dos frases aunque luego penso en la charla que habían tenido hace unos días y pensando las unió por así decirlo con el dialogo de aquella charla  
-quisieras ser mi novia  
-claro que quiero  
-esperare tu llamada  
-llamame tu si?  
Syaoran miró al cielo con un brillo encantador en la mirada tomó su telefono y la llamó...  
  
Japón 10:30 p.m  
Sakura ya había cenado y estaba recostada en su cama estaba cansada por haber ido con sus amigas de compras todo el día y ahora pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana  
-espero que a Syaoran le guste las fotos que le envie y que no le haya confundido demaciado  
ring ring  
-diga?-fue la respuesta de Sakura al tomar el telefono  
-habla Syaoran, Sakura como estas?  
-eh, ah....ho...hola Syaoran estoy bien y...y tu?  
-también gracias, pero que te pasa te sientes mal  
-no! para nada solo que...que...  
Syaoran se dió cuenta de que lo que le pasaba a Sakura era nerviosismo, cuantas veces le habia pasado a el que lo conocía a la perfección  
-Sakura, ya recibí tu carta...  
-ah sí?  
-si y me gustaron mucho las fotos  
Sakura dió un suspiro de alivio y ya más relajada le dijo  
-pues me alegro, estuve con Tomoyo toda la mañana para enviarte alguna que fuera mas o menos nueva, porque no creerías la cantidad de fotos que tiene  
-bueno de Daidouji nada me debería impresionar, ya que has sido su idolo desde que teníamos 10 años, pero supongo que ahora tiene muchísimas mas, y videos también supongo  
recuerdo que de niños te filmaba mucho y por desgracia a mi por estar a tu lado  
-pues te ves muy bien en los videos  
-de veras? gracias cariño...la verdad que nunca los he visto  
-.....  
-Sakura?  
-.....  
-Sakura?! estas ahí me escuchas!  
-eh...ah sí lo siento Syaoran si te escucho  
-te molesto lo que dije  
-no como me va a molestar, si lo que escribí en las tarjetas te autoriza a decirme como gustes  
-hablando de eso la foto en la que estas en la playa es la respuesta a lo que yo te pregunte el otro día  
-así es no te gusto que te contestara de esa manera  
-gustarme? me encanto Sakura, muchas gracias  
-que es lo que me agradeces  
-te agradezco que después de tantos años aun me quieras  
-claro que te quiero y mucho, as estado en mi mente todos estos años, todos  
-lo mismo digo, yo también he pensado en ti todos estos años, por eso estoy muy feliz de poder hablar contigo, de saber que aun me quieres  
-yo también Syaoran pero ahora me gustaría pedirte algo  
-y que es?  
-que la próxima vez que me escribas me mandes una foto tuya, tu ya has visto como estoy yo, pero yo no tengo idea de como estas tu  
-bueno como quieras, pero yo no acostumbro a sacarme fotos como tu no se si tenga alguna  
-como no vas a tener una foto Syaoran, tienes que tener alguna, ya sea de tu cumpleaños o de cualquier fecha festiva te tienes que haber sacado una foto  
-si tienes razón, creo que de mi cumpleaños tengo  
-ves que tienes enviarme una   
-para que quieres una foto mía si mucho que se diga no he cambiado  
-tal ves no por dentro, pero físicamente seguro que si, ya tienes 18 años tienes que haber cambiado  
-si bueno en eso tienes razón, pero tu también tienes mi misma edad  
-no yo soy un poco más chica que tu, aún tengo 17  
-tienes razón lo había olvidado  
-ya te contagie mi distraía forma de ser y mis olvidos parece  
-tal ves- le dijo sonriendo  
-nunca pensé verte sonreír hermano  
-eh?  
Syaoran bajo un momento el teléfono y vio a una de sus hermanas  
-que pasa Fanren?  
-lo siento, no quise interrumpirte  
-pues ya lo hiciste así que ahora di que quieres  
-mamá quiere verte  
-ahora voy  
-bueno(se va)  
Syaoran levanta el teléfono y dice:  
-Sakura seguiremos hablando después  
-bueno, si hasta mañana...ah por cierto y Meilling mándale saludos  
-bueno, se los daré, sabes? se fue anteayer  
-que pena ni siquiera pude hablar con ella  
-ella me dijo lo mismo y también me dijo que ya habría otra oportunidad para eso  
-bueno esta bien hasta mañana  
-hasta mañana, que descanses te quiero  
Sakura se sonrojo un poco-y yo a ti te llamare mañana  
-bueno como quieras, hasta luego   
-adios  
ambos colgaron y Syaoran se fue a la habitación de la madre para ver que quería  
-pase-dijo la sra Li  
-querías verme madre  
-si quiería hablarte de algo muy importante....  
  
  
NOTAS: NIHAO!! COMO HAN ESTADO, AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL NOVENO CAPITULO, COMO HABÍA DICHO (CREO) FALTA POCO PARA QUE ESTE FIC TERMINE, SOLO FALTAN TRES CAPITULOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN AL IGUAL QUE ESTE CAPITULO. SALUDOS  
  
SAYONARA LILIKA YANAGISAWA 


	10. Responsabilidades aunque también mucha ...

Recuerdo de un amor lejano.......reencuentro  
  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
  
Responsabilidades...aunque también mucha felicidad  
  
-y bien madre de que quiere hablarme, que es eso tan importante  
-me refiero al clan y a tus responsabilidades, no crees que ya es hora de que asumas tus funciones formalmente, has estado encargándote de los asuntos del clan Li desde hace varios años pero no has asumido aún como Jefe, sabes que es tu destino, la verdad no te había dicho nada porque todos estos años te había visto realmente deprimido, pero aunque no hace tanto que cumpliste los dieciocho, tenías que asumir ese día...  
-lo se madre y me disculpo por lo inconvenientes causados, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, mañana mismo empezare con lo tramites   
-muy bien, entonces lo más importante ya esta hablado, ahora pasado a algo más trivial...  
-a que te refieres madre - dije extrañado por la casi picara expresión de mi madre  
-podrías decirme hijo si esto es tuyo -dijo mi madre mostrándome una billetera  
-si claro, es mi otra billetera justamente ayer la buscaba  
-me la dio una de las domesticas que hace la limpieza la encontró entre tu ropa que estaba lavando esta mañana, trata de ser más cuidadoso hijo  
-si lo siento -dije tomando la billetera  
-no importa, pero en ese caso esto también esto es tuyo callo de la billetera en cuanto la domestica me lo dio -me dijo esta ves sin cambiar de expresión y tomando algo de un mueble cercano, cuando me lo mostró no hice más que ruborizarme de muy mala manera ya lo que me mostraba era una copia un poco reducida de la foto que Daidouji me había mandado de Sakura, aunque eso no era lo único porque además estaba ahí escrito con mi letra decía: "Sakura wo ai ni "  
-y, es tuyo verdad? -decía mi madre con una sonrisa  
no sabía que decir, me sentía tonto, avergonzado ni yo sabía como me sentía, y lo peor era que me había quedado sin habla y si contestaba me iba a dar aún más vergüenza   
-hijo porque no me contestas?  
-eh...bueno....este yo.... -mi rubor no disminuía al contrario cada ves aumentaba más y más  
mi madre se dio cuenta lo avergonzado que estaba así que tomo mis mano y me condujo hacía unos sillones de allí donde nos sentamos  
-esta bien si aún no quieres contestarme no lo hagas, tranquilízate -dijo tomando la foto nuevamente y mirándola -si es la Sakura que yo conozco, la niña de Japón la verdad es que se ha puesto muy bonita , que cabello tan largo tiene, sus ojos siguen siendo tan profundos y de ese hermoso color verde   
-sssi -murmure  
-pues si este era el motivo de tu melancolía hijo porque te ahogas en un vaso de agua, se que es difícil que puedas ir para allá pero podrías invitarla aquí, me encantaría volver a verla   
-hablas en serio madre?  
-claro hijo acaso suelo bromear seguido  
-no pues, pero... es que...  
-te extraña que te diga eso  
-pues si, mentiría si te dijera que no madre, y además como que la invite aquí, si ella vive en Japón  
-y eso que tiene que ver? no estamos muy lejos, sabes hijo dicen que el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero en ocasiones es una ayuda no crees  
-a que te refieres  
-a que la llames y la invites y cuando me refiero a la invitación lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra  
-te refieres a que le pague el pasaje y todo eso para que venga?  
-hasta que me entiendes querido, si me refería a eso ahora el año esta por terminar ya así que porque no la invitas a que pase unos días después de las fiestas  
-si podría ser, le dije un tanto pensativo  
-que pasa hijo?  
-nada madre solo pensaba en que no se si su padre la dejara hacer un viaje de ese tipo sola  
-ya veras que si, hijo no creo que tenga problema, lo que si tendrás que hablar tal ves con el padre de ella, ya veras que todo saldrá bien. bueno ya arreglado todo asunto puedes retirarte  
-gracias madre, compermiso  
me dirigí a mi habitación era ya tarde y quería dormir aunque al rato de entrar a mi habitación, mi hermana entro asfixiándome con sus abrazos  
-que te pasa Feimei me estas sofocando ya suéltame   
-bueno lo siento es que estoy muy contenta  
-y a que se debe?  
-a ti hermanito, mamá me contó que te dijo que te propuso que invitaras a Sakura, por fin la veras, que bueno  
Syaoran solo sonrió con algo de melancolía  
-que pasa? no te da gusta, tanto la has extrañado pero no te veo el mínimo entusiasmo por volver a ver a tu novia  
-es solo que no quiero darme falsas esperanzas  
-falsas esperanzas? porque dices eso no te entiendo  
-Feimei, me encantaría ver a Sakura pero también tengo que pensar que es poco probable que la dejen venir, tendría que venir sola, a este país que poco conoce, es complicado..  
-complicado que deja de decir estupideces, ella ya es grande, no creo que se niegue a que ella venga a visitarte  
-eso no lo se, pero no quiero ilusionarme con algo que no se si se realizara, tengo que por una vez en mi vida dejar de soñar  
-pues no cuenta nada soñar, así que no pierdas la esperanza hermanito, llámala y si no la dejar pues ya abra otra manera de que se vean si  
-lo crees Feimei  
-claro que lo creo así, y me voy a enojar contigo si no lo intentas  
-esta bien  
-bueno ya me voy buenas noches  
-buenas noches  
Feimei se fue y me acosté a dormir.  
me desperté temprano y después de desayunar fui para la escuela  
-buenos días, dije a todos en el salón  
-hola Syaoran  
-hola Kiosuke  
-oye no quieres venir hoy a tomar algo con nosotros Li? -pregunto uno de los muchachos  
-si es buena idea Syaoran así te despejas un poco, o es que tienes algo más importante que hacer -dijo maliciosamente  
-no Kiosuke no es lo que crees -dijo ruborizado -tengo que hacer varios tramites de mi clan no podré ir  
-que tramites Syaoran?  
-los tramites legales para que poder hacerme cargo de mi clan formalmente  
-de tu clan? -pregunto otro muchacho  
-si, mi clan lo dirigía mi padre, pero cuando yo nací el murió por lo que me dejo a mi a cargo al igual que toda su herencia y legado, aunque siendo tan pequeño no podía hacerme cargo por lo que mi madre se ocupo, hasta que pudiera yo tomar mi lugar  
-ahh ya veo pero pensé que tu hermana mayor o tu madre se harían cargo de esas cosas en lugar de tu madre  
-en el clan Li no se convierte en jefe, por ser el mayor sino por demostrar ser el más poderoso, cuando yo nací todos dijeron lo poderoso que sería y por eso mi padre me dejo a cargo  
-si? que interesante esto de lo clanes y las dinastías es interesante y complicado a la ves -dijo otro de ellos  
-si tu lo dices -dijo Syaoran si mucha gracia  
las clases siguieron normalmente y Syaoran una ves terminada las clases se dispuso a hacer los tramites   
  
horas después, en Japón...  
-ahh Sakura me alegro por ti, es hermosa la pareja que forman  
-ay Tomoyo que cosas dices -dijo ruborizada  
-oye Sakura no le has pedido alguna foto ni nada de eso  
-si se la pedí ayer , me dijo que pronto me la enviaría   
-ay bueno así veremos cuanto a cambiado  
-si la verdad no puedo esperar para verla  
-si, seguro porque te apuesto que se ha de poder muy guapo  
-Tomoyo -dijo sonrojándose de nuevo  
-ah Sakura como eres....  
  
  
notas: Konnichiwa a todos, bueno ya la historia va llegando a su fin, bueno no ha su fin definitivo pero su a un desenlace, no recuerdo si se lo he dicho pero este fic tiene continuación, pero eso se lo diré en el ultimo capitulo, y para cualquier comentario, critica o lo que se les ocurra mandenme un review o escrivanme un mail lo que les sea más sencillo : lilika@universoccs.zzn.com, lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
Ja ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	11. La propuesta la sorpresa

Recuerdo de un amor lejano... reecuentro   
  
Capitulo 11  
La propuesta.... la sorpresa  
  
  
  
Hong Kong, residencia Li 7:00 p.m   
Syaoran regresaba a su casa agotadisimo de la tareas del clan, ser el jefe de una de las dinastias más poderosas de china con tan solo 18 años era muy duro, aunque lo bueno era que al ser ya de por si de carácter reservado, serio aunque, muy correcto y respetuoso al hablar además de su impecable y distinguda presencia como así su aire de mando lo había convertido en pocos días de asumir la jefatura del clan en una admirable persona aunque también en algunos casos envidiado ya que además de ser el jefe de clan más joven y de tener un poder magico y nivel economico envidiable, su atractiva apariencia que atraia a más de un muchacha era otro motivo de envidia, aunque el no hacía caso a esas cosas porque en su corazón siempre estaría solamente Sakura y a pesar de que ella estaba en Japón tal vez en poco tiempo la podría ver si ella podía ir a Hong Kong y es presisamente en lo que pensaba el joven chino en este momento   
ah......-pensaba recostado en su cama- estoy re cansado aunque feliz y me muero de ganas de hablar con Sakura y preguntarle si puede venir, la verdad que Feimei me animo bastante los otros días tendría que haberselo agradecido de mejor manera en ese momento pero ni modo lo hare hoy... tendría que llamar a Sakura ahora pero estoy algo nervioso, ah.!..que idiota me siento! condenada timidez la mia como puede ser que me muera de ganas por hablar con ella pero no lo haga por nerviosismo y vergüenza, esto es el colmo como me puede dar vergüenza hablar por teléfono con mi novia –se sonjoja al instante- bueno si que a eso le puedo llamar noviago hace ya más de unos cuantos días que somos novios por así decirlo y no la he visto ni una vez, extraño noviasgo el mio aunque me siento feliz de todos modos por saber no solo que esta bien, sino también porque me quiere mucho......-se levanta-sera mejor que me deje de pensar en estas cosasy me duche para quitarme un poco el cansancio -se dirige al baño quitandose la corbata la verdad mucho no le gustaba usarla pero pero para las reuniones que no tenía que usar el ceremonial, le gustaba ir bien vestido-  
Toc, toc   
-pase –dije saliendo del baño-ah Feimei eras tu que susede?  
-cansado hermanito? Me dijo  
-muerto sería más apropiado decir pero bueno, que querías?  
-preguntarte algo - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba   
-pues pregunta lo quieras  
-si pues lo que te quería preguntar es si la llamaste?   
-llamar a quien? Fingí no saber de que me estaba hablando   
-no te hagas el bobo hermanito porque te has ruborizado  
-no es cierto –mentí- y además tengo nombre sabes deja de llamarme así que me recuerdas a la abuela  
-lo se y tal vez de ella agarre la costumbre, pero ya contestame de una vez, llamaste a Sakura si o no  
-eso no es asunto tuyo, además que estoy muy ocupado   
-si lo es y deja de hablarme así quieres que te veras muy distinguido desde que asumiste como Jefe de nuestro clan pero la melancolia de tu ojos a mi no me puedes ocultar por lo que te pido que dejes de mentir de una buena vez y me contestes  
Suspire nunca podre engañar a mi hermana, me conocia demaciado  
-ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado  
-y no puedes hacerte un tiempo para llamar a tu novia que esta tan lejos  
-eso quisiera  
-como que quisieras? No te entiendo acaso ahora no puedes llamarla o es acaso que estas cansado hasta para hablar  
-no precisamente solo que...  
-solo que,que? Explicate  
-no gracias yo me entiendo y eso es lo unico importante a mi parecer por ahora, y ya que estas aquí quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi el otro día agradesco que me hayas animado la verdad que mucha esperanza no tenía en la propocisión de mi madre y tu me levantaste el animo no te lo agradesi debidamente en ese momento, y por eso lo hago ahora muchas gracias   
-no te preocupes por eso her...Syaoran –dijo sonriendo-y ahora te dejo descansar y llamala deja de dar tantas vueltas que eres realmente exasperante cuando te poner así   
-claro lo hare  
-esta bien me voy –salio de la habitación y una vez más de diriji al baño me desvesti y duche, Sali del baño secandome el cabello me vesti y recoste en mi cama nuevamente, tome el telefono  
celular en mis manos, ahora si que estaba en un dilema, nadie creería lo nervioso que estaba cada celula de mi ser temblaban más que nunca, pero no me iba a echar atrás estaba decidido a hablar con ella por lo que marque su numero telefonico y espere que me contestara....  
Japon, 3: 00 p.m  
Sakura se estaba ocupando de la limpieza de la casa ya había lavado la ropa, limpiado los dormitorios y también lavado los platos y las demas cosas, solo le falta aspirar la sala que es lo que estaba haciendo y por ese gran ruido que hacia la aspiradora no podía escuchar el telefono que sonaba en su habitación por lo Kero bajo a llevarselo  
-Sakura telefono –decia Kero pero ella seguía sin escuchar  
-Sakura! Sakuraa!! Sakuraaaaa!!!!!! Ya deja esa aspiradora y contesta el telefono   
Apago el artefacto –lo siento es que no te escuchaba Kero –decia mientras tomaba el telefono  
-si me doy cuenta –dijo el llendose  
-diga?  
-hola Sakura, como has estado?  
-Syaoran? Hola!!! Tonto hace 4 días que no me llamas, ya te extrañaba mucho  
-y tu tampoco me llamabas   
-lo siento, pero es que con eso de que ahora eres jefe de tu clan supuse que estarías muy ocupado y no quería molestarte por eso espere que tu me llamaras, pero tu no me llamabas ya me estaba poniendo triste no sabes cuanto te extrañaba, la verdad que desde que hablamos a diario me he dado cuanta de cuanto me hace falta escuchar el sonido de tu voz  
(se ruborizo) –a mi también y por eso he estado mal humorado estos días  
-más que de costumbre –bromeó ella  
-oye de quien me tratas, no soy un gruñon ni nada de eso  
-lo se Syaoran eres la personas más dulce que he conocido, solo bromeaba  
-que dices cariño no es para tanto  
-siempre tan modesto como siempre Syaoran como que no es para tanto  
-claro me refiero que no exageres las cosas tal vez un poco contigo sea dulce pero no tanto como tu dices  
-un poco? Que dices tu no seas bobo si eres dulce y mucho pero ya hablemos de otra cosa quieres?  
si claro -sonrio  
-y dime como estas? Que has estado haciendo  
-pues como lo dijistes he estado ocupandome con las cosas del clan, y la verdad que estoy agotadisimo, ahora estoy hablando contigo acostado en mi cama porque la verdad no puedo mover ni un musculo  
-ay pobre de ti es muy agotador encargarte de los asuntos de tu clan verdad?  
-si mucho....pero y tu que has estado haciendo cuentame   
  
-pues lo mismo de siempre, ahora estaba limpiando mi casa ya que estoy sola, bueno en realidad con Kero pero, en cuanto a mi hermano y mi papá no estan en la casa, casi todos lo días estoy toda la tarde sola  
-y no te aburres Sakura?  
-no siempre encuentro algo en que ocuparme, ademas tu me llamas a diario   
-pero hace cuatro días que no te llamo y.........  
-no te preocupes Syaoran no hay problemas yo entiendo lo ocupado que estas siempre y que a veces no puedas llamarme y estar perdiendo tiempo hablando conmigo  
-pero que dices, si te adoro Sakura y me encanta hablar contigo, no por nada somos novios te quiero mucho y me siento mal cuando no puedo hablarte porque te extraño   
(ruborizada) –yo también te extraño Syaoran por eso estoy muy contenta de que me hayas hablado hoy   
-me alegro de que estes feliz, por cierto sabes? Ayer llamopor telefono Meiling y me dijo que te mandara saludos, me pregunto como estabas y tambien por Daidouji  
-si que bueno, mandale saludos de mi parte, y tambien que pase una muy feliz navidad  
-si claro se lo dire, y ahora que hablas de navidad, me había olvidado que acerca esa fecha verdad  
-por supuesto en que mundo vives Syaoran, que muchacho tal despistado eres amor  
-(sonrie) pero que cariñosa te has puesto ultimamente querida   
-Y tu que sarcastico porque me haces ese tipo de comentario que solo me haces ruborizar  
-sera porque te ves muy bonita, es una pena que no pueda verte   
-callate, que haces que sonroje más (se rie)...pero retomando el tema de la navidad espero que me llames ese día porque sino me enojare contigo si?  
-claro cariño te lo prometo, ahora si que no olvidare ese día  
-eso espero  
-oye acaso dudas de mi palabra no seas mala  
-no dudo Syaoran, estoy segura de que cumpliras tu promesa  
-claro que lo hare  
-ay lo olvidaba sabes? Mi papá me dio una noticia que me hizo re feliz  
-si y cual es?  
-pues lo que pasa es que mi papá me dijo que todos estos años me había visto un poco deprimida aunque dice que en estos meses me ha visto de buen humor, quería regalarme algo y como este año he tenido muy buenas notas en la escuela me dijo que me dejaba irme de vacaciones a donde quisiera, estoy re emocionada  
-que bueno  
-que te pasa Syaoran?  
-nada mi amor porque lo dices   
-por que no noto ninguna alegria por lo que te digo  
-no es cierto, si me alegro por ti   
-seguro Syaoran, lo dicen de puro compromiso  
-no porque me dices eso  
-porque es la verdad, tu voz se nota triste, no te alegra lo que te digo, y no te culpo por nada pero dimelo si es así no me mientas  
-no te miento Sakura de verdad  
-bueno si tu lo dices... Escucha siguimos charlando luego porque tocan el tiembre y debe ser Tomoyo ya que ibamos a salir juntas  
-ah bueno que te diviertas entonces, hasta luego  
-gracias Syaoran, y tu descanza si estas tan cansado, duerme que te hara bien  
-bueno gracias cariño supongo que si, adios  
-hasta mañana  
Sakura fue a atender la puerta y efectivamente era Tomoyo  
-hola Tomoyo, vamos  
-hola Sakura como estas?  
-bien, muy contenta   
-si eso se nota y a que se debe tu alegria  
-pues a que el me llamó  
-te refieres a Li, que bueno hacía ya cuatro días que no te llamaba  
-si lo extrañaba mucho  
-por supuesto Sakura, si siempre que conversas con el te ves re contenta, en cambio estos días estabas medio triste se notaba que ya lo extrañabas un montón, aunque lo que yo no entiedo es porque no lo llamabas tu  
-ya te lo explique Tomoyo, que el ahora es el jefe de su clan y esta muy ocupado, no quiero molestarlo por eso perfiero que el me llame, porque así se que lo hizo en un momento que el podía  
-pero Sakura yo creo que en el momento que sea a el le encantara escuchar tu voz y además el de seguro también te extraña, y se siente mal cuando no te puede llamar por lo que al igual que tu debe esperar tu llamada  
-si lo se eso me lo dijo  
-y entonces porque no lo llamas  
-si mañana lo llamare yo   
-dime ya sabes que regalaras para esta navidad  
-a quien?  
-pues a tus familiares, amigos a quienes acostumbras a obsequiar algo  
-ay pues si casi, ya se que le regalare a mi papá, a mi hermano, a Yukito, a Kero, a ti por supuesto pero aun me falta alguien, alguien al que este año me gustaría obsequiarle algo  
-hablas de Li verdad?  
-pues si –admitio algo sonrojada- pero no se que  
-pues recuerda lo que te dijo Meiling una vez no importa lo que regales siempre y cuando lo hagas de corazón   
-tienes razón Tomoyo y hablando de Meiling, Syaoran me contó que ella pregunto por nosotras y que nos mando saludos, no seria buena idea que le enviaramos un presente de parte de las dos  
-me parese una excelente idea y creo que ya tengo una idea de que podemos hacer, asi que cuando terminemos las compras y el paseo en general iremos a casa si?  
-claro   
-entonces, terminemos nuestras compras y busquemos un buen regalo para tu novio si? –sonrió  
-si.....-dijo Sakura sonrojada  
  
Semanas despues en visperas de navidad, japon 4:00 p.m  
-bueno entonces no vemos a las seis en mi casa –había decho Sakura  
-esta segura de que lo podemos hacer en tu casa –dijo Naoko  
-si claro, Papá y mi hermano trabajan y sobre todo mi papá llegara tarde porque quiere tomarse un descanzo desde navidad hasta despues de año nuevo  
-en ese caso todo esta arreglado nos vemos a las seis  
-si –dijeron todos  
-adios –dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo  
-si hasta luego –dijeron Naoko, Chiharu y Rika  
-adios Kinomoto, Daidouji nos vemos más tarde –dijo Yamazaki  
Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron juntas chanlando en el camino  
ya le mandaste el regalo a Li  
Si espero que llegue a tiempo  
Ya veras que llegara, al igual que el que le mandamos a Meiling  
Si espero que le guste   
-claro que le gustara Sakura......  
  
En Hong Kong 7:30 hs  
-Ahhhh.....estoy cansado  
-claro Syaoran que crees si sales de la escuela y te vas tu oficina , no se como puedes hacer tantas cosas –decia Kiosuke  
-porque es mi trabajo y mi responsabilidad como Jefe del clan Li  
-eso ya lo se pero no puedes tomarse un descanso?  
-ya descanse demaciado Kiosuke, ten en cuenta que tenía que asumir la jefatura del clan a los 18 y los cumplí 13 de Julio ya estamos en diciembre y no hace más de 1 mes que asumí, no te parece que ya descance lo suficiente  
-si te entiendo tienes razon....oye te puedo hacer una pregunta   
-si cual es?  
-donde esta la caja esa tan bonita que había aquí los otros días  
-pues ya la mande a Japón, era una un regalo de navidad para Sakura  
-todo eso era solo un regalo  
-si, es que había varios paquetes  
-vaya que has gastado entonces  
-la verdad no se, ni me importa, la verdad es que quería regalarle algo que realmente le gustara y estube caminando por el centro comprandole mas o menos sabiendo sus gustos  
-ya veo y que le compraste  
-pues le compre...........  
  
Japon, 8:00 p.m   
-de verdad???!!! –habían dicho casi todos  
-si de veras Syaoran es mi novio –dijo Sakura algo ruborizada  
Estaban jugando al juego de la botella que se trataba de la que apuntara la botella debía contestar una pregunta diciendo la verdad, y Naoko había hecho gira la botella y esta había apuntado a Sakura teniendo esta que contestar la pregunta de Naoko que era si tenía novio y cual era su nombre –en caso afirmativo claro esta- y al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo campañero de clase se habían quedado sorprendidos  
-y desde cuando eres novia de Li –pregunto Yamazaki  
-un poco más de un mes  
-aunque se gustaban desde la primaria –había dicho Tomoyo con picardia  
-Tomoyo que dices! –exclamo ruborizada  
-bueno tal vez te tardaste un poco en saber lo que sentias por el, pero Li tenía muy claro lo que sentía por ti, y te lo dijo antes de irse  
-pero Tomoyo!  
-pero yo nada Sakura se vamos a ser francos seamoslo enteramente todos respondimos la pregunta por más personal que fuera así ahora tu también tienes que serlo  
-esta bien   
-pero Li no vive en China, o es que acaso ha vuelto –dijo Yamazaki  
-eso quisiera- dijo Sakura-pero no sigue viviendo en Hong Kong se encarga de los negosios de su flia ya que su padre murio cuando el era casi un bebe y lo dejo a cargo a Syaoran de todo sus asunto para cuando fuera mayor por eso no ha vuelto a Japón ni podra hacerlo por que se esta encargando de eso  
-entiendo eso pero lo que no entiendo es tu noviasgo con Li  
-pues es algo asi como un noviasgo por correspondencia, se que es extraño pero me a mmi me gusta aunque no lo puedo ver por ahora, siempre charlamos por telefono y no escribimmos con frecuencia  
-que romantico –había dicho chiharu  
-si verdad? Es llo ue siempre le digo a Sakura verdad –dijo Tomoyo  
-si....había dijo ruborizada   
-Sakura que quisiste decir con que por ahora no lo vez –dijo Naoko  
-si es lo que te iba a preguntar –dice Rika  
-si claro me refiero a...  
Sakura empesaba a recordar un mail que le había llegado 3 días antes  
***************FLASHBACK**************   
Sakura estaba por enviarle un correo a Syaoran pero cuando enciende su p.c descubre que tieneun mail y lo abre este resulta ser de a quien pensaba escribir decia así:  
"querída Sakura" :  
Como estas? Espero que bien, yo aquí estoy bien pero como siempre te extraño mucho, creo que el otro día que charlamos te hice enojar un poco verdad? con el asunto del viaje que te dejaba realizar tu padre a donde quisieras y la verdad es que te había llamado por una razón en particular y era para invitarte a venir a Hong Kong para que pudieramos vernos claro que mi invitación es completa yo te pagare el pasaje y te hospedaras en mi casa por supuesto, peroestabas tan contenta con lo de tu viale por lo que ni lo mensione, pero es que en realidad me encantaría que vinieras, pero bueno esa es tu decisión aunque si la aceptas hasmelo saber por favor, bueno eso es todo te mando mucho saludos  
Te quiero mucho, Li Syaoran  
  
Esto encanto a Sakura y enseguida le contesto dicendole que le encantaría ir, tembién le dijo a su papá y todo había sido arreglado para despues de año nuevo en esa fecha iría a Hong Kong  
*********fin Flashback**********  
-Sakura me escuchas? –pregunto Rika  
-ah si lo siento Rika es que me quede pensando dije por ahora porque el año este que entra voy a ir a visitarlo   
-si? pues cuando vayas dale saludos de mi parte si es que se acuerda de mi  
-claro Yamazaki, el se acuerda de todos, y siempre me pregunta por ustedes  
-de verdad? -pregunta Chiharu  
-si, siempre me pregunta muchas cosas, como como estoy yo o que he hecho, como esta Tomoyo, también mi familia, sobre ustedes charlamos mucho tiempo me quedo horas y horas charlando me manda una carta o un correo electronico, uno de los correos que me envio fue para mandarme una foto suya que yo le pedí-se para del almohadon en el que estaba sentada en su habitación y toma un portaretrato del escritorio  
-este es Syaoran ahora -dice mostrandoles la foto  
-el es Li? -dijo Yamasaki-vaya si que ha cambiado  
-pues se puesto muy guapo si me lo permites decir Sakura-dijo Naoko  
-verdad que si? Sakura siempre se sonroja cuando le digo eso, pero es que Li se convertido en un muy apuesto muchacho, y forma la más divina pareja con Sakura que también es muy bonita  
-gracias -dijo Sakura sonrojada  
el portaretrato era una foto de Syaoran y su amigo Kiosuke en el cumpleaños del primero mensionado y Syaoran como siempre estaba impecablemente vestido como siempre aunque algo informal vestia de camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una pantalon de vestir beige  
como cuando niño seguía teniendo su brillante cabello castaño corto, su mirada seria ojos de esa linda tonalidad   
esa foto la había escrito antes de mandarla por correo y decia:  
¨para mi querida Sakura, con mucho cariño Li Syaoran¨  
-y quien es el muchacho que que lo acompaña -pregunto Rika  
-si el no esta nada mal-dicia Naoko maliciosamente  
-ay Naoko tu siempre con esas cosas -decia Chiharu  
-(sonrio Sakura) el es el mejor amigo y compañero de Syaoran en Hong Kong se llama Kiosuke  
-oye Sakura te puedo preguntar algo?  
-si de que se trata Chiharu?  
-que ese esa caja tan linda envuelta para regalo  
-es un regalo que me enviaron de navidad  
-y por que no lo has abierto? -pregunta Naoko  
-es que el regalo es de Li y aunque Sakura   
se muere por ver que es no quiere abrirlo hasta mañana -dijo Tomoyo   
-Tomoyo que dices   
-la verdad Sakura no me digas que no quieres saber que te mando de regalo Li  
-claro que quiero saber pero no es que muera, mañana recien es navidad y no quiero abrirlo antes  
-bueno si tu lo dices......  
y la conversación siguio hasta la mas tarde  
  
al otro día a la tarde...  
-hola Sakura como estas   
-hola Yukito, feliz navidad!  
-feliz navidad querida Sakura, toma este es tu regalo  
-gracias Yukito eres muy amable, y este es para tu  
-mucha gracias  
-de nada...ay que bonito es una pulcera muy bonita Yukito  
-gracia a ti por esta billetera, ya me hacía falta una   
-si lo se por eso te lo obsequie eso  
-ya veo...pero que es ese regalo que bonito esta envuelto  
-si.. -dijo sonrojada  
Yukito vio la tarjeta de la linda caja rosada con un moño rojo con bordes dorados y estampados navideños   
-(sonrió) veo que la distancia no ha sido un problema para ti y el verdad se escriben con frecuencia  
-si, más que nada charlamos por telefono  
-que bueno, y como esta el?   
-muy bien siempre que me llama pregunta por ti y los demas  
-si siempre fue un chico muy amable, me alegro que sigas en contacto con el   
-si...  
-bueno te dejo para que puedas abrir tu regalo, paso a la cocina a preparar un poco de te, quieres que te traiga un taza a ti  
-si gracias  
-de nada, ahora te lo traigo  
Yukito se fue y Sakura dispuso a abrir el obsequio, desato el moño y abrió la caja había varías cajas de distintos tamaños todas muy bonitas, tomó la mas grande y la abrió un presioso Kimono con estampados chinos era su contenido  
¨que bonito esta es divino¨ penso  
tomo la otra y había unas sandalias del tipo que se usan con el Kimono   
y las ultimas dos eran unos adornos para el cabello dorados y con flecos de seda rosa con forma de flor de cerezos  
cuando habría abierto la ultima caja que contenia una gargatilla muy bonita el telefono sono  
-diga?  
-feliz navidad mi amor  
-Syaoran?..........  
  
continuara  
  
notas : Konnichi wa! No tengo mucho que decirles más que no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo y espero que este les haya gustado  
Matta ne Lilika Yanagisawa 


	12. Una dulce navidad un reencuentro de ens...

Recuerdos de un amor lejano……… rencuentro  
  
Capitulo 12   
Una dulce Navidad....un reencuentro de ensueño  
  
  
- Syaoran?  
- pues claro que soy yo cariño porque siempre me preguntas eso?  
- lo siento - dijo mientras guardaba los regalos en la caja y la cerraba - pero es que me sorprendiste, feliz navidad a ti también , recibí tu regalo y me encanto todo, me regalaste muchas cosas muy bonitas, gracias   
- de nada, y te agradezco también tu regalo estubo muy bonito tienes muy buen gusto   
- de verdad? Que alivio la verdad no sabia cual era tu estilo de ropa pero observando la foto que me mandaste mas o menos me di una idea   
- si y estubo muy linda la carta y la tarjeta eres muy tierna –dijo el sonriéndose a si mismo  
Sakura le había mandado a el de regalo una camisa manga cortas en tonos claros , un pantalón de vestir oscuro y una pulsera que llevaba su nombre grabado –el de el - todo en una caja envuelta encantadoramente para regalo con una tarjeta afuera y una carta adentro  
- tu también lo eres y también tienes buen gusto para la ropa el Kimono es divino realmente precioso al igual que las sandalias y la gargantilla, es decir el relicario* (nota de Lilika: cada vez que vean este símbolo * es porque es una frase o palabra que explicare luego, al final del capitulo) , el Kimono además es de mi color favorito y los adornos para el cabello están preciosos  
- si? que bueno no sabes cuanto me alegra, y dime te lo has probado ya por que si no te queda a tu agrado lo puedo cambiar solo me lo mandas  
- en realidad no me lo he probado pero estoy seguro de que me quedara muy buen porque parece ser mi talle además que es precioso y quiero tener que cambiarlo  
- esta bien, estoy seguro de que se te vera divino y quiero que me mandes una foto cuando lo uses porque quiero ver como te ves si?  
- bueno si lo haré, lo usare de seguro para año nuevo, y ten por seguro que Tomoyo me sacara muchas fotos  
- si eso no lo dudo para ella eres toda una idol*   
- ah que dices que pena –dijo ella sonrojada  
- que vergonzosa eres linda, si eres muy bonita por eso a Daidouji le gusta mucho sacarte fotos y todo eso   
- pero a mi me da pena – decía Sakura que seguía sonrojada  
- a ti todo te da pena amor, pero bueno cambiemos un poco de tema, como has pasado el día hoy he?  
- pues bien en lo que cabe lo he pasado con mi familia casi todo el día, mi hermano y mi papa me regalaron unos zapatos muy bonitos Tomoyo me regalo ropa, Yukito un linda pulsera, hoy estuve en lo de Tomoyo en la mañana y en la tarde en casa con mi familia como te lo dije y con Yukito también, no se que mas contarte y tu?  
- yo también lo pasado bien solo que ha diferencia de ti aquí esta repleto de Gente ya que para las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo se reúne la familia Li y créeme que somos demasiados  
- me imagino, pero entonces estas en medio de una fiesta y tu hablando conmigo por teléfono  
- si me vine un rato a mi habitación para poder hablar contigo un momento, ya me estaba hartando de tanto estar entre tanta gente no me gusta el alboroto y bullicio que había ahí  
toc, toc, toc   
- espérame un segundo Sakura que llaman la puerta......pase  
- ay! Syaoran estamos a mitad de la fiesta y tu te vienes aquí –había replicado la joven que había entrado a la habitación del Joven chino  
- Meiling no me molestes que estoy hablando por teléfono y además ya no tenía ganas de estar allí  
- si seguro ya me imagino con quien debes estar hablando –había dicho maliciosamente la muchacha provocando rubor en el joven y risa en ella  
- no te rías Meiling!  
- bueno ya no te enojes, vine porque tu mamá me mando a llamarte  
- pues dile que ya voy  
- Syaoran es Meiling con quien estas hablando? Había dicho Sakura  
- he? Ah si, si es ella porque? Pregunto el  
- me podrías pasar un momento con ella si?  
- bueno claro - baja el teléfono se levanta de su cama- Sakura quiere hablar contigo Mei  
- conmigo? A bueno dámelo –toma el teléfono – Hola Kinomoto?  
- yo voy a bajar un momento –dijo Syaoran  
- bueno mejor porque tu mamá esta un poco molesta porque desapareciste –salen ambos de la habitación y mientras Syaoran baja ella vuelve a tomar el teléfono  
- hola Meiling tanto tiempo, como has estado?  
– bien Kinomoto, muy bien y tu?  
- yo también te llegó el regalo de Tomoyo y mío  
- si me llegó muchas gracias es un portarretrato muy lindo no tenía la verdad una foto como esa en la que estuvieran todos mis amigos de Tomoeda en verdad se lo agradezco  
- me alegro mucho, Syaoran siempre me cuenta como estas y esas cosas pero no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo la ves que estuviste en Hong Kong porque me dijo Syaoran también que ya no vives allí sino que en una ciudad cercana  
- así es hace 3 años ya que me mude y aunque extraño a mis amigas y demás parientes uno se acostumbra a todo como quien dice  
- si supongo que si, oye te puedo preguntar algo?  
- si claro que es?  
- escuche que cuando entraste lo retaste por algo a Syaoran porque fue?  
- ah lo que pasa es que estamos en medio de una reunión y el desaparecido como si nada mi tía se molesto un poco porque no lo encontrábamos y me mando a buscarlo por?  
- no por nada solo que cuando me dijo cuanta gente había allí yo le dije que con tanta gente en su casa y hablando por teléfono conmigo tan tranquilamente  
- ah ya veo...  
  
en uno de los salones para fiestas de la residencia Li  
- donde estabas hijo desapareciste de repente - replicaba la Sra. Li  
- estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica muy importante –había dicho con seriedad  
- esta bien pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, eres el jefe de nuestro clan y el anfitrión de esta fiesta en cierta forma no esta bien que desaparezcas de esa forma  
- lo se pero yo no soy quien planeo esta fiesta, y no deseo estar en ella estaba más a gusto en mi habitación, solo baje por cortesía hacia todos los parientes que se tomaron la molestia de venir solo por eso –se inclino con respeto ante su madre y se alejo de ella perdiéndose entre los invitados, mientras Yelan suspiraba nunca terminaría de entender a su hijo siempre tan serio y antisocial  
- no te preocupes Yelan acaso olvidas que Hien era así?  
Li Yelan dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su suegra  
- Lo se, y la verdad no tengo nada que recriminarle, porque esta haciendo un excelente trabajo como jefe del clan Li , pero a veces me gustaría saber en que esta pensando  
- pero que cosas dices - replico la anciana señora- si eso ya lo sabes en ella de seguro esta pensando en esa muchacha de la que me comentaste y más ahora que ella va a venir a visitarlo   
- si supongo, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que Syaoran se comprometiera con alguien de su nivel, tanto mágico, como económico y social pero el ya ha hecho una elección y cuando el decide algo nada lo hace cambiar de parecer y menos ahora que es el quien toma las decisiones de todo asunto en esta familia  
- porque dices eso que acaso piensas que esa chica no es apropiada para el?  
- no precisamente, es un muchacha bonita y de buena familia no tengo nada en contra de ella al contrario me gustaría volver a verla, solo que en mucho aspectos es tan diferente a Syaoran  
- a mi también que lastima que no pude ver la foto –dijo la señora con una sonrisa   
- pues es su habitación debe esta lleno de fotos de seguro  
- si por lo menos debe estar la foto que tu viste, pero tu sabes como es tu hijo y lo que detesta que entren a su habitación sin su permiso creo que tendré que esperar hasta que ella venga  
- tía Yelan, abuela, no han visto a Syaoran? –interrumpió la conversación de la dos Meiling  
- no querida yo no lo he visto –dijo la anciana  
- hace un momento estaba hablando conmigo pero luego se fue así que debe estar por ahí entre los demás invitados si es que no se ha vuelto a ir porque me dijo que no tenía ningún deseo de estar entre tanta gente  
- lo se a Syaoran no le gustan mucho las fiestas, bueno lo buscare –dijo yendose   
lo estuvo buscando por todo el salón hasta que encontró literalmente "sofocado" por una multitud femenina que le estaba haciendo todo tipo de pregunta y peleándose por así decirlo entre ellas por llamar su atención mientras el joven chino suspiraba con pesar por no poder salir de tal embrollo Meiling se acerco conteniendo a duras penar la risa por verlo en tal situación  
- Syaoran? –le llamó Meiling  
- si? Que sucede Meiling?  
- tengo que hablar contigo un segundo acompáñame  
- claro vamos, con permiso señoritas –dijo el con cortesía mientras se iba con su prima y esta ya no sabía como contener la risa viendo la expresión de enojo de las muchachas al ver que el se iba con ella  
- de buen lío que te he sacado –dijo riendo fuertemente  
- ni lo menciones –dijo el joven con enfado – pero que querías y además no estabas hablando con Sakura por teléfono cortaste si que yo me despidiera de ella  
- le insistí en que te llamaba para que siguieras hablando con ella pero me dijo que como estabamos en una fiesta que no te llamara porque no quería molestar así que mando muchos saludos, y dijo que charlaban otro día   
- bueno –dijo suspirando tristeza- esta bien gracias la llamare después  
  
1 semana ½ después  
- ah..........- suspiraba por enésima ves el jefe del clan Li y pensaba – ya hace varios días que paso año nuevo y el único día que pude charlar con Sakura fue el mismo día de año nuevo, y ahora tengo que enviar este correo electrónico y no puedo hablar con ella, bueno aunque tal vez por la noche – pensaba mientras prendía su p.c en la cual vio que alguien le había enviado un e-mail lo abre y lee:  
"Querido Syaoran":  
hola como estas? hace días que no me llamas así te escribo para saber como estas.  
Te cuento que yo estoy muy bien, algo nostálgica por no saber nada de en casi una semana pero supongo que estas muy ocupado, así que te cuento algo que no tuve tiempo de contarte en navidad ni año nuevo y es que en vísperas de navidad Yamazaki y las demás chicas se sorprendieron de enterarse quien era mi "novio", Yamazaki me pregunto si tu todavía lo recordabas a el y si era así que te mandaba saludos , también se sorprendió de verte en la foto porque dices que estas muy cambiado y en cuanto a tu amigo Kiosuke la chicas, en especial Naoko que la más descarada o por lo menos así dice Rika, dijo que el no estaba nada mal y opino lo mismo tu amigo es un muchacho muy bonito, tiene lo ojos parecidos a mi solo que son más oscuros, pero bueno antes de que te pongas celoso, porque te conozco muy bien, cambio de tema para decirte que todo esta arreglado para que viaje a visitarte, así que cuando quieras mándame el pasaje , aunque yo podía pagarlo pero ya que insististe tanto mándamelo tu.  
Sobre la foto que me pediste aquí te la mando adjunto a este correo espero que te guste ya que en mi opinión y la de Tomoyo esta muy bonita, todo lo que me regalaste me quedó a la perfección, muy lindo y a ti como te quedo lo que yo te regale?  
Bueno eso es todo lo que te quería decir llámame cuando puedas   
te quiero mucho, cuídate Sakura Kinomoto  
  
evoco una sonrisa después de leerla y se dispuso a abrir el archivo que contenía la foto sin duda la foto era bonita porque ella se veía muy tierna con esa ropa, aunque ya casi tenía 18 años Sakura aún tenía esa mirada y sonrisa tan dulce e inocente como cuando era una niña de 11 años, el joven jefe del clan Li sonrió una vez más mientras imprimía la foto y tomaba un portarretrato de uno del sus ordenados cajones para poner la foto allí y ubicarla entre las otras fotos que tenía de ella   
toc, toc –la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos   
- pase –dijo el empezando a escribir el correo para lo que había encendido la p.c.   
- mi señor - dijo Wei respetuosamente- el joven Kiosuke acaba de llegar  
- ah...si haslo pasar Wei  
- si señor compermiso –sale de la habitación por enseguida vuelve a escuchar que golpean la puerta   
- pasa Kiosuke, pasa –dijo Li  
- hola amigo como estas? –dijo animadamente el joven entrando a la habitación  
- pues como podría estar yo, - hizo una pausa- atareadisimo como siempre pero bien  
- si ya veo, yo solo pasaba a saludarte y a charlar un momento si es que puedes claro  
- claro solo espérame unos segundo que termine de escribir este correo electrónico y charlamos  
- le escribes a tu novia –había sonreído el muchacho  
- no te equivocas con ella no hablo hace casi una semana, este es un correo para uno de los del concilio para pedirle unos documentos que necesito que me envíe  
- ya veo...pero dices que no hablas con Sakura por casi una semana porque?  
- porque he estado tan atareado que no he podido ni tomarme un respiro para charlar por teléfono con ella, pensaba llamarla esta noche porque justamente hoy recibí un mail de ella que me decía que me escribía por que hacia días que yo no le llamaba que estaba algo nostálgica por ello pero que estaba bien , que le había encantado y quedado muy bien lo que le había regalado, también me mando saludos de un viejo amigo de Japón y también me dijo que tanto mi amigo como su novia y las demás amigas de Sakura me habían visto muy cambiado en la foto que ella tiene de mi y que tu –le miro con malicia- que también estabas en la foto has causado verdaderos estragos entre sus amigas  
- que dices! –casi grita sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir su amigo  
- la verdad –le había dicho el jefe de clan Li riendo- Sakura me lo dijo, y que curioso es verte así  
- ya cállate Syaoran!, que lo que ella te dijo y como que es curioso verme así como me veo  
- sonrojado a no poder más, perece que toda la sangre de tu cuerpo se hubiera ido a tu rostro –rió – ah y lo que me dijo Sakura es que le daba la razón a sus amigas porque le parecías un muchacho bonito  
- ella dijo eso?   
- si de verdad, lo escribió en el correo que me mando y también dijo que tus ojos se parecían a los de ella solo que los tuyos son un poco más oscuros lo cual estoy de acuerdo con ella  
- ya veo......  
- si no me crees te puedo mostrar el correo que me mando  
- no, no es eso si te creo no hace falta que me la muestres –dijo Kiosuke aún rojo de vergüenza mientras que Syaoran solo reía sin contenerse ni un poco, realmente el sabía lo incomodo que era que le pasaran esas cosas pues cuando niño era de ruborizarse con mucha frecuencia y aún lo hacía pero de todos modos no podía evitar seguir riendo al ver la expresión de su amigo.   
Kiosuke Takey era el mejor amigo de Syaoran desde primero de preparatoria y unos de los pocos amigo que tenía y el único que en verdad lo entendía, tenía la piel algo bronceada pero ese bronceado natural, el cabello corto y rebelde como el de Syaoran, solo que tan oscuro como el de Tomoyo, lo ojos como lo había dijo Sakura se aprecian a los de ella pues eran de un hermoso y oscuro color verde era un muchacho muy alegre y desfachatado por lo que Syaoran en ese momento agradeció que viniera ya que con su espamentosa y desfachatada forma de ser lo hacía reír, y más en ese momento con lo sonrojado que estaba  
- ya deja de reírte Syaoran! Eres muy desgraciado sabías? Y sobre hoy que te estas divirtiendo del sufrimiento ajeno –había dicho con enfado  
- sufrimiento ajeno? Ya deja de decir tonterías Kiosuke, y no soy un desgraciado créeme que se que es incomodo sentirse así pero es tan raro verte así que es muy gracioso  
- si claro –dijo aún más enojado   
- ya no pongas esa cara Kiosuke, y déjame terminar de escribir esto –había dijo Li   
- si claro haste el tonto, y...- se queda pensativo unos instantes- oye me podrías decir porque me contaste todo esto  
- siempre te cuento todo porque me dices eso? Pregunta sin quitar la vista de la p.c  
- porque me extraña que no te hayas puesto celoso que tu novia te haya dicho eso de mi -había dicho con una sonrisa algo maliciosa  
- que vengativo eres....- murmuro dándose la vuelta a ver a su amigo- pues ella tambien me lo dijo y créeme no lo estoy  
- no?? Pregunto dudoso  
- claro que no, tu no me conoces de esa manera  
- no tal vez no pero he comentarios al respecto –dijo riéndose un poco  
- comentarios al respecto? De que me estas hablando? Dijo intrigado  
- claro – sonrío - comentarios acerca de ti de cuando te enojas por algo, los he escuchado de tus hermanas cosas como "no lo hagas enojar porque sabes que Syaoran cuando esta enojado te hace temblar de miedo solo con la mirada" o también como " nos vamos a ir bien lejos hasta que se le vaya el enojo, como puede ser siempre tan frío y distante " de verdad das miedo cuando te enojas, eres así con tu familia  
- no se si tan así, no le hagas mucho caso a mis hermanas sabes lo locas que son pero lo de distante si lo soy, creo que siempre lo he sido un poco pero sobre todo ahora que soy el jefe del clan Li porque soy quien toma las decisiones y el que dirige la familia, y si no mantuviera mi distancia no me respetarían y no podrías cumplir bien con mi trabajo  
- pero....- había dicho pensativo- son tu familia Syaoran, es decir tu única familia directa tus hermanas y tu madre, porque estoy seguro que es mucho más grande tu familia pero...  
- si ni te lo imaginas, pero porque me dices eso?  
- no lo se creo que yo no podría comportarme como tu lo haces, ser tan indiferentes con ella no lo se   
- Kiosuke tu nunca has vivido en una familia como la mía tu familia es muy sencilla y común como es toda familia, pero la mía es una dinastía que ha existido durante siglos, el clan Li es unos de los clanes mágicos más poderosos de china y ahora yo soy quien la dirige, yo con tan solo 18 años siendo que casi siempre los jefes de clanes mágicos además de estar casados porque es obligatorio, tienen como mínimo más de 20 años me entiendes yo soy unos de lo pocos jefes de clan que es tan joven y en ciertas ocasiones es complicado porque debo cuidar mucho mi comportamiento, no se me puede ver un comportamiento inmaduro  
- no si yo te entiendo Syaoran, no es eso solo digo que yo no podría se como tu  
- lo se y por eso te dije que tu nunca has viviendo en una flia. como esta porque tu vida siempre ha sido muy simple  
- si te entiendo...  
  
1 semana después...  
  
- entonces recibiste el pasaje Sakura? Había preguntado el joven chino por teléfono  
- si Syaoran no te preocupes, lo recibí ayer por la tarde, mañana por la mañana estaré de viaje hacia allá   
- que bueno porque ya no puedo esperar más para verte –sonrió  
- si yo también estoy muy ansiosa por viajar y poder verte después de tantos años, y estoy re contenta  
- eso se te nota con solo escuchar tu voz   
- de verdad?  
- si claro muy feliz se escucha tu voz   
- es que en realidad estoy muy contenta, pero Sabes una cosa?  
- que pasa? Pregunto el joven algo intrigado  
- Kero no quiere acompañarme –había replicado la muchacha de esmeraldas ojos   
- Kerberos y porque no?  
- porque dice que no tiene ningún deseo de verte   
- pues creo que es unas de las pocas en las que estoy de acuerdo con el –había dicho con algo de sarcasmo  
- Syaoran!!! No digas eso sabes que Kero es quien a ha estado conmigo todos estos años y me ha ayudado mucho la verdad me hubiera gustado que el fuera conmigo así no tenía que viajar sola   
- esta bien no te enojes cariño pero porque no quieres viajar sola acaso te da miedo o algo así?  
- no, no es eso solo que no quería estar sola en todo el viaje, eso es todo  
- ah... bueno pero el viaje no es muy largo, ya te lo había dicho  
- si lo se solo es que....ah olvídalo ya me conoces   
- si demasiado igual que tu a mi  
- tienes razón, pero bueno ya tengo que cortar por me tengo que ir a hacer la cena, nos vemos mañana, me iras a buscar al aeropuerto verdad?  
- por supuesto que estaré allí  
- bueno –sonríe- hasta mañana, nos vemos  
- si hasta luego   
ambos cortaron y Sakura bajo a preparar la cena...  
  
Hong Kong, Residencia Li 11:30 p. m  
  
Hacia ya como 15' que había terminado de hablar por teléfono con Sakura, estaba acostado en su cama ya era tarde y tenía que dormir para poder levantarse temprano porque Sakura llegaba a las 12: 00 a. m y antes debía terminar unos asuntos del clan, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, que extraño era eso por un lado quería que la noche se pasara rápido para terminar las cosas del clan y poder ir a buscar a Sakura pero por otro lado no podía dormirse estaba demasiado nervioso para ello....   
- diablos no puedo dormir – murmuraba Syaoran - pero tengo que levantarme muy temprano porque la reunión que tengo es muy importante – se queda pensativo unos instantes- ahhhhh...........la reunión sobre la elección del próximo jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente.......... me pregunto si lo que dijo el jefe del clan segawa será cierto..........seré yo unos de los candidatos para ese puesto, bueno es cierto que en estos últimos años mi magia se ha incrementado mucho más de lo que se ha registrado en la historia de mi dinastía por mucho tiempo pero no se, se elegido como jefe del concilio significa que se es considerado el hechicero más poderoso de oriente, y no se si estaré yo calificado para ese titulo.......ah....será mejor que me deje de pensar en esas cosas y me duerma de un vez –se dio vuelta y cerro lo ojos tratando de dormir.........  
  
Japón, Tomoeda a la mañana siguiente 6:45 a. m  
Sakura se despertaba muy apurada y se metió en el baño para ducharse, Kero al sentir tanto revuelo en la habitación salió del cajón viendo como ella salía apresuradamente del baño con la bata y una toalla en el cabello abrió su armario para buscar entre las pocas cosas que no llevaría lo que se pondría revolvió toda la ropa, que ese vestido no porque era muy común, que aquella camisa tampoco porque era calurosa y en Hong Kong hacía bastante calor en el día y lo mismo con el pantalón de por allá, que esa pollera tampoco porque era muy larga y no sabía con que convinarla ya que casi toda su ropa estaba en la maleta , que esto no aquello tampoco y menos lo de más allá y así sucesivamente hasta que encontró algo que le gusto una remera de vestir de manga ¾, bastante corta ya que se le venía el ombligo, era rallada en una escala de rosado yendo desde el más claro y apenas sonrosado hasta el más oscuro rosa casi llegando a un leve fucsia , la otra prenda era un pollera corta que usaba a la cadera era de un leve tono manteca recordó que ese tipo de falda la sabía usar con una botas altas que le llegaban a la rodilla casi y que ahora se encontraban en el descalzo de la entrada, luego de vestirse se empezó a cepillar el cabello ahora estaba en un nuevo dilema porque no sabía como peinarse con un cola no porque era muy común, suelto tampoco así lo llevaba siempre, siguió cepillándose pensando en como peinarse hasta que recordó algo y reviso su cartera sacando de allí los adornos para cabello en forma de flor de cerezo y se lo coloco levantándose dos grandes mechones de cabello se miro al espejo y se sonrió ese peinado le hacía recordar a sus tiempo en la primaria Tomoeda porque se parecía a las coletas que se hacía aunque este peinado no se le parecía mucho tenía cierta similitud, y además le encantaba usar los adornos que Syaoran le había regalado porque eran muy bonitos, se acomodo el flequillo como también los dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro los había tenido desde niña y aún ahora los tenía. Luego de eso se maquillo un poco, solo algo de lápiz labial y polvo facial, se perfumo y salió apresuradamente de la habitación pues ya era casi las 7:30 a. m pero volvió a entrar enseguida para abrazar a Kero y decirle:  
- Adiós Kero nos vemos pronto, cuídate si?  
- claro Sakurita no te preocupes por mi yo estaré muy bien además tu me compraste muchos ricos dulces y si me aburro puedo ir a la casa de Tomoyo  
- si lo se de todos modos no estaré mucho tiempo afuera pronto nos veremos, si? Adiós  
- adiós Sakura que te vaya bien  
- gracias Kero - dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación bajando apresuradamente  
- buenos días –dijo alegremente la muchacha  
- buenos días hija –dijo con la típica calma Fuyitaka   
- hola monstruo si no te apuras se te va a ir el avión  
- que dijiste!!!!  
- Touya no molestes a Sakura o sino si que se le hará tarde –dijo el señor Kinomoto- aquí tienes tu desayuno hija  
- gracias papá –dijo Sakura empezando a desayunar   
luego de ello subieron al auto de Fuyitaka y se fueron al aeropuerto donde se encontraron con Tomoyo, Chiharu y Yamazaki  
- hola, buenos días –dijo Sakura- pero donde están Naoko y Rika?  
- ellas no pudieron venir Sakura pero te mandaron saludos y que tengas buen viaje –dijo Chiharu   
- ay...ya veo bueno diles que muchas gracias por sus saludos  
- Sakura mándale saludos a Li, y escríbeme cuando estés allá para saber como te va si?  
- claro que lo haré Tomoyo , y tu también  
- por supuesto –dijo Tomoyo  
- que te vaya bien Sakura - dijo Chiharu  
- si buen viaje Kinomoto y mándale saludos a Li de mi parte   
- gracias Chiharu, Yamazaki  
pasajeros del vuelo 345 con destino a Hong Kong por favor abordar el avión por el pasillo 7, sale en 10'   
- bueno Sakura ya es hora que te vayas, me llamas cuando llegas para saber que llegaste bien si?  
- si papá, mándale saludos a Yukito   
- claro no te preocupes se los daré cuídate mucho Sakura que te vaya bien  
- gracias papá  
- y no asustes a nadie monstruo, no te vayas a perder tampoco  
- Touya!! No me digas eso   
- si sigues gritando así perderás el avión  
luego de despedirse de todos Sakura subió al avión y despego hacia Hong Kong, Sakura que se había levantado tan temprano se quedo dormida enseguida......  
  
  
Hong Kong ese mismo día 10:50 a. m  
  
El joven jefe de clan Li salía desde un edificio con un gesto nervioso, hacía ya 10' que había terminado la reunión y ahora se dirigía a terminar con sus asuntos pero sus nervios se debían a que eso no tomaría más de 15' y luego de ello no tenía nada que hacer hasta la hora de buscar a Sakura al Aeropuerto que haría hasta esa Hora, bueno se tenía que volver a bañar y cambiar pero en eso no tardaba más de 20' y en resumen le quedaría casi media hora sin hacer nada que haría en ese lapso de tiempo es en lo que pensaba mientras cruzada las calles de Hong Kong en su muy lujoso automóvil yendo para la residencia Li donde se encerró en su biblioteca pero terminó sus asuntos en apenas 10' por lo que salió de allí y se dirigió a su habitación se baño y cambió tardo exactamente 20' lo que el había pensado quedando casi media hora libre por lo que fue a la biblioteca empezó a caminar y caminar en círculos sin saber que hacer sintiendo más que nervioso por la espera, aunque mucho no estuvo así ya varios golpes a su puerta se escucharon se sentó en su confortable sillón detrás del escritorio de espaldas a la puerta y dijo:  
- pase  
atropelladamente entraron tres de sus hermanas  
- Syaoran es cierto lo que nos dijo mamá? –pregunto Fanren  
- depende de lo que haya dicho, podrían decirme de que hablan –dijo Syaoran sin voltear a verlas con su característica seria y casi fría voz   
- pues – empezó Shiefa – que mamá dijo hoy llegaba tu novia de Japón para quedarse unos días de vacaciones  
- si así es algún problema? –pregunto  
- no ninguno - dijo Fuutie – solo que desde cuando tienes novia  
- es lo que iba a preguntar – intervino Fanren – y además en Japón no sabíamos que tuvieran novia y que además fuera extranjera   
- acaso yo tengo que contarles sobre mi vida privada – dijo poniéndose de pie y volteando a verlas con su seria, fría y penetrante mirada lo que hizo que a las tres hermanas les recorriera un helado y espantoso escalofrío   
- bueno no - dijo Shiefa – pero podrías habérnoslo dicho antes no crees si no fuera por mamá no nos hubiéramos enterado de nada  
- pues ya lo saben así que ahora no se de que se quejan  
- de nada hermano solo que... – dijo Fanren pero antes que terminara la frase porque Syaoran se acerco a la puerta diciendo  
- disculpa que corte la conversación pero es que ya tengo que ir a buscar a Sakura al aeropuerto  
- Sakura??? - preguntan las tres mientras salen de la biblioteca con el como reconociendo ese nombre –a así se llama ella verdad? Podemos acompañarte?  
- si así se llama y no pueden acompañarme iré solo –dice en un tono algo autoritario aunque al salir de la biblioteca su expresión se volvió más que preocupada  
- son las 11:55 a.m. se me hizo tarde Sakura pensara que no fui a buscarla si no me ve –pensaba alteradisimo el oriental joven mientras salía de la mansión  
  
aeropuerto de Hong Kong 12:05 a. m  
- ah...- suspiraba una muchacha de enormes ojos verdes y dorado y largo cabello que estaba en el aeropuerto esperando por la persona que le había prometido ir por ella –parece que no pudo venir, ni modo tendré que Tomar un taxi hasta su casa –dijo ella tamando su maleta, pero cuando se disponía a ir algo la detuvo eran un par de brazos que apretaban suavemente su cintura y por una inexplicable razón no hizo ni dijo nada se que quedo quieta abrazada a esa persona que acaba de llegar  
- siento mucho llegar tarde –se escucho decir a la persona que abraza a Sakura   
- esa voz.... –pensaba ella-......esa voz es la que escucho siempre por teléfono es el estoy segura por eso es que no quise moverme y no hice nada porque sentí de que no quería hacerme nada malo si no todo lo contrario....  
- que te pasa? porque no me dices nada, estas enojada porque llegue tarde, discúlpame –había dicho un tanto apenado el muchacho  
- Syaoran ....- sonrió y volteo a verlo- no estoy enojada ni nada de eso solo pensaba, pero no importa..... sabes? Me da mucho gusto volver a verte   
- a mi tammm..............- el joven chino no pudo siquiera terminar la frase porque los labios de su recién llegada novia casi estallaron contra los suyos en un largo y aún más profundo beso que dejo totalmente en blanco su mente no podía pensar en nada y mucho menos decir nada por supuesto, en su mente solo estaba ese momento y cuanto se estaba prolongando, porque cuanto tiempo hacia ya que estaban así, pues no lo sabía no tenía noción alguna del tiempo que transcurría..... no lo sabía, no le importaba como tampoco le importaba lo que tenía que hacer después, bueno no es que tuviera algo importante que hacer más que llevar a Sakura a la mansión y disfrutar de su presencia pero hasta eso podía esperar pues se encontraba demasiado a gusto, habían sido seis años sin verla y quería recuperar cada minuto perdido aunque ello pareciera imposible.........   
y mientras ellos seguían perdidos en "su momento" en una de las maletas de Sakura un rosado y cegador resplandor cubrió el lugar por completo ya que dentro de esa maleta estaba el libro de las cartas Sakura y este se había abierto, una carta Sakura había salido de el grabando su nombre al fin después de tanto años de estar incompleta su nombre quedaba grabado y con ella eran ya 53 cartas Sakura siendo esa para Sakura la más importante, y hablado de ella pues ni se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado y mucho menos su novio pues están demasiado bien como para notar eso, están demasiado perdidos en su ensueño..............  
  
FIN?  
  
  
  
NO ESPEREN TODAVIA QUEDA AÚN MÁS!!!!!   
  
  
Ultimas –por ahora- notas de la autora: Konnichiwa!!!! A todos por fin termine este fic bueno al menos esta parte porque como les dije todavía queda aún más y me refiero a su continuación, voy a continuar este fic y espero que todos los que leyeron este me acompañen en su continuación llamada "MI NUEVA VIDA" donde nuevamente veremos a Sakura y compañía en una nueva –y no tan melancólica- aventura y sabrán:  
# que paso luego de eso beso?   
# que sucedió luego de que Sakura viajo Hong Kong?  
# donde vive ahora Syaoran?  
# que paso con Tomoyo?  
# también con Eriol que poco –o diría casi nada- participo aquí  
y bueno con todos lo demás personajes que particularmente me gustan mucho  
  
Otra cosa que quiero decirle, que no dije en un principio fue que por supuesto que los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen son propiedad y creación del estudio Clamp y solo es mío algún que otro personaje que yo he inventado   
  
tambien quiero explicarles los * que puse en este capitulo:  
*la gargantilla,es decir el relicario: bueno en realidad una gargantilla no tiene nada que ver con un relicario pero el día que ecribi el capitulo 11 no me salia esa palabra de esa palabra y por eso puse gargantiilla pero siempre la idea fue la de un relicario.  
  
*si para ella eres una idol: esto lo puse porque lo lei en el manga de Evangelion cuando aparece por primera vez Asuka le dicen eso y se refiere a que lo idolos populares de Japón como por ej. un cantante o algo así (Lynn minmay, macross), y por eso puse fue una forma de expresar el fanatismo de Tomoyo por Sakura.  
  
Y ahora pasando a algo importante –bastante diría yo- son los agradecimiento a todos los que me escribieron felicitándome por este fic les agradezco a todos y cada uno.  
Le agradezco en primer lugar a Atira Kinomoto que fue una del las primeras que me escribió, también a Natalia y a Susana, a Animebaka una magnifica revista de anime por Internet por dejarme publicar mi fic y por supuesto también a la webmistress Asuka por dejarme también publicar mi fic en su pagina Asuka Heavens ambas paginas son divinas y están llenas de color y verdaderamente da gusto visitarlas  
- Y tambien a fanfiction.net que es otra linda web es la tercera en la que publico este fic .  
Bueno es eso todo por ahora nos veremos pronto con el primer capitulo de la continuación,   
ARIGATO GOZAIMASU  
SAYONARA LILIKA YANAGISAWA  
- 11 DE ENERO DE 2003 


End file.
